Forever Connected
by x-o-nobody2love-o-x
Summary: When Edward & Bella decide to take their relationship to the next level he almost bites her. Then he leaves. 5 years later,he goes to visit the Alaskan coven. But what happens when Edward finds Bella with a girl who keeps calling her mommy?
1. He Chuckled

**Chapter One**

I rolled over groggily and searched for his cold marble arms. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt my gods' arms wrap around my waist.

"Silly Bella. You were talking in your sleep again," Edward proclaimed with his beautiful musical tone. With that, I jumped backwards–my eyelids popping open wide–and landed on the floor with a loud thud. A small chuckle escaped from Edwards' lips. He dazzles me so much, but it's not going to work this time.

"Humph! I don't see what's so funny." He looked at me sympathetically with his brilliant topaz eyes. Okay, so maybe I was wrong. My heart skipped a beat. When he heard that, his lips curved into my favorite crooked smile. I got up off the floor and went back to my god. I looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately. His cold lips felt amazing against mine, but he was holding back. As soon as my arms snaked around his neck, he broke the kiss. We were both gasping for air–even though he didn't need it–when I grumbled in dismay.

"Bella, I'm getting better at my control, but you still don't know how irresistible you are."

"Well, maybe you could tell me," I said as I tried to kiss him again. I got up real close to his face. I could feel his cold breath all over me. Oh lord, here comes the dazzling again.

"Later, Bella, Later."

"Fine," I said as I got up to get my bag of toiletries, "I need a human minute."

I ran into the bathroom still panting from what just happened. I still can't believe I deserve a god like Edward.

The hot water ran down my back, untangling all the kinks and knots. I quickly washed my hair with Edwards' favorite strawberry shampoo and stepped out of the shower. I looked in the mirror and looked at my hair. Even though I had just washed it, it was still a mess. I decided to just comb it out and leave it down. I got dressed in my blue, v-neck shirt that Edward loves so much and a pair of blue jeans.

When I went back to my room, my god was laying there on the bed already dressed. He must have went to his house to change while I was in the shower. He stood up and walked over to the doorway where I was standing.

"It's time for school. By the way, you smell wonderful."

Edward kissed me on the forehead and by the time I opened my eyes, he was gone.

"Edward! Edward, where did you go?! EDWARD!!!"

Where did he go? He said he wouldn't leave me. Why did he do this? I was about to have a panic attack when I heard his perfect velvet voice.

"Silly Bella, I'm in the kitchen."

I opened my door and started walking down the stairs. My klutziness hasn't kicked in yet so I'm good. Uh-oh, I spoke too soon. I tripped over the last step. Just as I was about to hit the floor, I felt two cool arms wrap around me.

"Thank you," I breathed heavily.

He picked me up and carried me over to the table. It was then that I realized he had a bowl of my favorite cereal sitting on the table.

"Thank you again. Now watch me hunt."

For the second time this morning, he chuckled.


	2. Embarrassment

**A/N: **I don't know if I will be writing much this week...someone very close to me has passed so...anyways...review review review...tell me if it's good or bad I don't care...lol anyways...to the story...

**Chapter Two: Embarrassment**

_For the second time this morning, he chuckled._

We walked out the door & guess what. It was raining again. But hey, that's always good for me. It means I will be able to spend the day with Edward.

When we reached his shiny Volvo, he opened the door for me. He was always a gentleman. By the time I had my seatbelt on, he was already starting the car. Wow, he was fast.

"Bella?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yes, Edward?" I wonder what he wants to know. Probably, something about my safety.

"What did you think you were doing earlier, trying to seduce a vampire?" He raised one eyebrow as if to get me to blush. Well, it worked. Noticing what had happened, he smiled.

I turned to him & chuckled nervously, "Edward, do you think we could try to go further than just kissing?" I really wanted us to try. Don't get me wrong, kissing him is amazing, but sometimes I want more than that.

He looked at me with both amusement & pain. "I think we could try but I really don't want to hurt you!" I could feel my face getting hot with embarrassment. I can't believe I just asked him that!

Obviously, he seen my flushed cheeks because he quickly added, "I'll tell you what. How about after school, we go & talk to Carlisle about it?"

Edward seemed very amused by what he just said. As was I. I was so happy that were really going to go through with this.

By the time our little talk was over, we had made it to school. Either we had talked longer than we thought we did, or he was driving really fast. I think it was the second. As we were walking hand in hand towards the high school doors, Edward tensed.

"What is it Edward?" I was really worried. The first thing I thought of was Jacob. But I wouldn't think he would come within smelling distance of the Cullens.

"It's Mike. He's thinking about you again & I don't like it. He wants to ask you out."

I could tell that this had really upset Edward. I started rubbing soothing circles onto the back of his hand. This seemed to calm him down, but only for a second because Mike had walked up to us.

"Hey Isabella. So, do you want to go to the bonfire down at La Push with me this weekend?" He looked at me & smiled. It was then that I heard a growl erupt from Edward's throat. I guess Mike just now noticed that Edward was standing next to me because he looked at Edward with every inch of his body shaking in fear. Then, like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs, Mike ran away. I guess the fact that him & Jess were dating didn't stop him from asking me out.

First hour was English. We had a new teacher because the clique gang A.K.A. Lauren, Jessica, & chased her away last year. The teacher was writing her name on the board when someone threw a paperwad at her. You could tell she was very nervous because she kept studdering when she was trying to keep us quiet. I think that was the most excitement out of that whole hour.

By lunch time, I was so bored. I was also hungry. The human has to eat sometime! Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, & I all sat at our usual table. Alice had a big smirk on her face. She had probably seen me & Edward talking to Carlisle.

"Don't worry," she told me, "if I were you I would have already asked!" And with that, she giggled. She was bouncing up & down in her chair by now.

"Calm down Alice. I don't even know if we can do it or not. I sure hope so though!" I had never seen Alice so happy in my life, but obviously Edward didn't like it. He gave Alice a stern look & she immediately stopped. But when he wasn't looking, she winked at me.

Finally, it's the last hour of the day. Too bad it's gym. As I was walking to my class, I seen Edward leaning against the wall. Man, he looked gorgeous. I've never seen him so still.

"Bella, how about we skip the last hour of the day & instead go to visit Carlisle?" He looked like he was about to cry, but then again I could see the excitement. Maybe he wanted this too, but was too scared.

I was both nervous & excited. "Ok. But, what about the rest of the Cullens?" I was worried about how they would get home.

"Silly Bella, they _are_ vampires. They have their ways." It was then that I blushed. How stupid of me. When Edward seen that he laughed hysterically. He must of really thought I was funny. Oh well, I always get embarrassed some way or another when I'm with him.

**A/N: **It's a lot longer than the last chapter so please tell me if I did better than my first one...I think I did, but it still needs improvement.


	3. Carlisle

**A/N: **So how is it?...I'm trying my best to update every day. Not doing too well. But I'm trying. Anyways if you like my story you know what to do, click that little button to review!

**Chapter 3: Carlisle**

_Oh well, I always get embarrassed some way or another when I'm with him._

As we pulled into the driveway of the Cullen mansion, I noticed that my hands were shaking & I was very nervous. My palms had gotten very wet from all the perspiration. As I looked to my left, I was shocked. Edward was just as nervous as I was. His hands were clenching the steering wheel & his knuckles were turning white, no they were already white. He took one of his hands & ran it through his auburn hair. I had never seen him show his nervousness this much before.

I wiped my hands on my favorite blue jeans & opened my door. About the time I got out, I tripped. Clumsy me. Just before I hit the ground, I felt Edward catch me. I blushed lightly & he smiled at me. Right then & there was my chance. I leaned up to press my lips to his marble ones. There were cold but yet they gave me comfort. My arms wound around his neck & his around my waist. The tension that was between us was now gone & nothing was stopping us. We had both let go, even Edward. He had finally let go of his control! I was just about to jump up & down in my mind when, woops! My senses & klutzy self got the best of me. My body folded & I fell to the ground.

"Ouch...That kinda hurt!" I got up rubbing my back end. As I looked up, I noticed Edward's eyes. They were onyx black. Uh-oh, not a good sign. Good thing we didn't go too far. But hey, it's progress. We got further than the last time. I guess we are just gonna have to work at it. He looked away for a couple seconds. I took my right hand & turned his face back to mine. By this time, his eyes were back to the normal topaz color I love so much.

He then took this time to pick me up & carry me into the house. More like run me into the house. By the time I started to complain, we were already at the door to Carlisle's study.

"And why, Mr. Cullen, did you do that for?" I brushed my hand slightly against his cheek. He took a deep breath & answered, "That way you wouldn't fall again. If my heart was still beating–even though it isn't–it would stop every time you fall. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if something happened to you." When he said this, I started blushing _again._ Oh man, I hate it when I do that.

I knocked on Carlisle's door before Edward could. I stuck my tongue out like a five year old because of that. All he had to do was chuckle & I took back everything I just did.

"Come in," Carlisle said in his understanding voice. Edward opened the door for me like a gentleman. I took that offer & walked inside. When I walked in, my jaw dropped. I was amazed every time I came in here. All the paintings & books took my breath away. And I also noticed, just like before, that there were two seats, but I just chose not to sit in one if it didn't have Edward in it. So, when Edward sat down in the chair to the right, I took that opportunity & sat in his lap.

"Alice had called me & told me that you two would be visiting me soon, but she said that it would be better if I found out from you. So?" Carlisle must of had some idea of what we were wanting to talk about. The way we were sitting for one. And another, we've been kissing around the rest of the Cullens a lot more now. He had a big mischievous grin on his face, so that kind of gave it away too.

It was Edward that had spoken first, because he noticed that I was blushing. "Well, we were kind of hoping you could help us. We want to try & take our relationship further. Don't get me wrong, kissing is always enough, but we want to at least try. It wouldn't hurt!" Edward was now very nervous _again._ He was balling his hands into fists.

Carlisle answered, "Edward, I seriously don't know what to tell you. I mean, I've never seen anything like this happen. But that's because I've never seen a human–in all my years–fall in love with a vampire."

I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder. I grabbed one of his balled up fists & straightened it out. I started playing with his fingers, winding & unwinding them around my own fingers. This seemed to calm him down because he then replied, "Well Carlisle, is there any advice you would give Bella & I? We really want this!" He then picked me up & sat me in the chair alone. He had wanted to stand up to try & unknot his stomach, I guess. When he done that, I started pouting. That always got him to come back to me. I sat cross-legged in the chair with my arms folded across my chest. I stuck out my bottom lip & pretended to cry. Edward must have seen my little act because he picked me up only to sit me in his lap again. This time, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I instinctively laid my arms along his. In this position, he seemed contempt. We came back to reality when we heard Carlisle cough. "Sorry!" we both said in unison.

Carlisle took a deep breath & told us exactly what we had came here for. "The only thing I would suggest to do is take it slow. Each time you kiss, take it a little further & further. That's the only thing I would suggest to do. Anything else would be putting Bella in danger & I know that's not what you want to do." He gave us the warmest smile any father could ever give his son & future daughter-in-law.

**A/N: **So what do you think?...If anyone wants to know...I think this is set somewhere between Twilight & New Moon...They've encountered Jacob, but not very much. And Edward hasn't left her...So, kinda, I'm making my own story just using the characters so I'm changing what I want to...lol...so I'm sorry if it doesn't go along with what it's supposed to...I'm not planning on it so...by the way...I don't own Twilight or any of the characters...Stephenie Meyer does...review review review!


	4. First 'Try'

**A/N: I got fifteen reviews so far...Doing better...but could get a lot better lol...I'm starting to feel like I'm getting writer's block...so if you have any ideas on how to continue please feel free to tell me...& if I may use one of your ideas, I will put your name up here for credit so...on to the story...**

**Chapter 4: First 'Try'**

When we got back to my house, Charlie's cruiser was parked outside. So, Edward snuck up to my room. I walked into the living room & heard the tv blaring. Charlie must be watching a game again. I looked around the corner & had to contain myself from laughing. Charlie was laying on the couch. His feet were hanging off the end & his arms off the side. He had a box of pepperoni pizza sitting on his chest. When he would get done with a piece, he would get another & take a big bite.

He turned around & said, "Hey Bells, is that you?" His mouth was full of pizza so I could hardly understand what he was saying. He tried to get up, but he found that he couldn't because of the pizza box. "Well, I would get up, but I'm kinda tied down," he said chuckling, "but here's pizza for supper. I thought you could use a break from cooking for the helpless man all the time!" He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Ch-Dad. Good choice on the pizza by the way!" I turned around with a smile on my face & walked up the stairs. When I opened the door to my room, I gasped. There were rose petals everywhere. Candles were illuminated all over the floor. Everything was beautiful, even Edward. He was laying on my bed wearing a white dress shirt with part of his marble chest exposed. His pants were a shade of dark blue. I was dazzled. I started walking & I tripped over a rose petal. There was absolutely nothing else there besides a stinking rose petal. But, luckily, Edward was there to catch me. He had saved my life so many times, even though in some situations, my life wasn't even endangered.

"Silly Bella, you could trip over anything," he said chuckling, "but I will _always _be there to catch you!" I started blushing & I could feel my heart beating faster. I heard a chuckle escape from Edward's lips when he kissed me. I don't know how he does it but every time he kisses me I feel like I'm about to faint, but this time, I kept my cool. He picked me up–without breaking our kiss–& placed me on the bed. He trailed kisses from my earlobe all the way down to my neck & back up again. I shivered under his touch. He then returned to my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue traced my lips begging for entrance. I opened my lips & his tongue plunged into my mouth. My hands traced circles in his neck. Just as I was about to wrap my fingers around his hair, he froze. He groaned & when I opened my eyes, he was as far away from me as he could be–in my rocking chair. I sat up cross-legged still dazed by what had just happened. My lips were swollen from his kisses & were pink. When I looked in his eyes again, they were back to normal. I walked over to him & sat in his lap.

"We did better," I said as I ran my hand across his chest, "than the last time! We got further." I looked into his eyes hoping to see any emotion, but what I got was nothing. His eyes were blank. As soon as he seen me examining his face, he smiled. His fingers traced my jaw line.

"Yes, we did, didn't we?" He looked at me & smiled. Edward was just as beautiful as ever. The moon was shining in through my window & was hitting his face. It made him look paler than he really was, but yet it still never made him look any less beautiful. He took a piece of my hair & put it behind my ear.

"Thanks," I said changing the subject, "but don't you think we should take care of this?" I said, pointing to all the candles & rose petals. I stood up & stretched to get all the kinks out of my legs to start picking stuff up. Before I could even turn around, Edward was pulling me towards the bed.

"Already taken care of!" I didn't know what he meant by that. I noticed that it had gotten a lot darker. I looked around & noticed that everything was gone. All the rose petals picked up. The candles blown out & put away. No way! But, hey, that's a vampire for you! Always wanting to show off with their unhumanly speed.

"Ok, then, it's all taken care of!" I yawned just as soon as I got the word 'of' out of my mouth. No, not now. I'm not sleepy. Ok, so maybe I was but I don't want to go to sleep. Oh, great, now I'm fighting with myself. Edward then laughed & picked me up. He had slowly carried my over to my bed & laid me down. I was definitely sleepy but I didn't want my Edward to know that.

"I'm–yawn–not sleepy Edward really!" Yawning again, I blushed. Ok, so what if I was lying. I didn't want to miss any moments with Edward. He was too perfect to miss anything.

As if reading my mind, Edward said, "Yes you are. I may not be able to read your mind, but I've learned to read your expressions fairly well. You are definitely sleepy." He pulled my blanket back & put me under it. He too, got under the blanket. He put his arms around my waist & pulled me closer to him. If I wasn't so sleepy, I would have turned around to face him, but I could barely move. My whole body was tired & I knew it.

My body was trying to fall asleep on me. So, in a hurry, I proclaimed my love for him. "I love you Edward Cullen."

The last thing I heard was Edward replying, "I love you too, Bella Swan." He then started humming my lullaby in my ear. I fell into a much needed sleep instantly, dreaming of Edward all night long.

**A/N: Ok, so tell me how it was. The first 'try'. I'm thinking about the next chapter, kinda stuck, but then again I think I know what I want it to be...I might get it posted pretty soon, so be on the lookout! I L U...my reviewers!**


	5. Ruby Beach

**A/N: Ok, some people gave me some great ideas & I think I'm gonna go with wingedspirit's ideas. She offered a couple & they sound like good ideas...so thanks! I'm using one of her ideas here so to the story...**

**Chapter 5: Ruby Beach**

_I fell into a much needed sleep instantly, dreaming of Edward all night long._

I woke the next morning to the sound of Edward's phone ringing. I rolled over looking at him. I tried to read his facial expressions to figure out what was said & if it was bad or not. As I was laying there, I was trying to figure out this mystery person. I couldn't think of anyone. Well, only his family called this early in the morning, so that knocks out a lot of people. Wait, it could only be one person–Alice. So, this mystery person wasn't a mystery at all.

"Yeah Alice, it will be." Edward answered while smiling his crooked smile. He was wanting to get off the phone with Alice–I could tell–but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I know Alice. I plan to!" I could hear Alice squeal just as soon as Edward got that phrase out of his mouth. "Alright, I will!" Edward turned his attention to me & said, "Alice says hi!" I smiled & said, "Hi Alice!" I loved talking to my best friend–even though it may not be in person–I still do love it. "Okay...okay I will...bye!" He shut his cell phone & turned to look at me.

"Hello beautiful!" He said before kissing my neck. He was kissing me from my earlobe–which sent chills down my spine–to my collarbone. "Edwar..." I said. He chuckled at my response & looked up at me through his eyelashes. "Edward, I need a human minute–no wait, make that ten human minutes. I need time to breathe & cool down!" I got up & grabbed my bag of toiletries. "Love you!" I said as I opened my door. I felt a little breeze pass by me. "I'll be downstairs! Love you too!" Those were the last words I heard from him before I disappeared into the bathroom.

As I was standing in the shower, letting the water run down my back, I was thinking. I wonder why Alice called him. He never did tell me. It surely isn't anything bad or I would have seen it in his eyes. I am gonna ask him when I get down there, I thought to myself. I noticed I had been in there longer than I'd hoped, so I grabbed his favorite strawberry shampoo. I hurriedly scrubbed it in my hair & rinsed. I stepped out of the shower & put on my clothes. My hair was in a mess so I just blow-dried it & ran a comb through it.

I ran down the stairs, surprised I didn't fall. I walked into the kitchen & grabbed a bowl of cereal. I looked up & noticed Edward wasn't anywhere in sight. He said he would be downstairs. Hmpf, oh well. I went back to eating my Cinnamon Toast Crunch & my piece of toast. Yeah toast! I got a big spoonful of my cereal & stuffed it in my mouth. As I was crunching & chewing on the cereal I looked up & guess what I saw? There was a vase with a bouquet of yellow roses in it. There was a note sitting beside it that read 'Meet me outside when you are done. Love you! -E.' Gosh, he never ceases to amaze me. I ate the rest of my cereal in a hurry. I didn't bother to eat my toast. I got up & put my bowl in the sink. I picked up the toast & threw it away. I grabbed my coat & ran over to the door. I opened it very eagerly. As I stepped outside, I tripped over the welcome mat. I braced myself for the cold, hard, & wet–seeing as it was raining outside again–cement. Instead of landing, I stopped mid-air. I was surrounded by my angel's arms. I sighed & looked up at him through my eyelashes, saying, "Sorry, I'm really clumsy. Well, you know how I am!" I blushed at the thought of me tripping over everything in sight. "Yes, I know exactly how you are. That's why I love you. You being clumsy is what makes you, you." I blushed even more at his statement, turning every shade of red. Edward chuckled & helped me to my feet. As I looked around for his shiny Volvo, I gasped. In his Volvo's place, was a long, white limo. "Edward, you didn't have t..." He put his finger up to my lips. "Bella, I am allowed to spoil you. I am your fiancee after all. I'll be spoiling you more often when we are married." I turned my head. I couldn't let him see the sadness in my eyes. It's not that I don't want to get married. I can't wait until I'm married to the most wonderful man in the world, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr. It's just that I don't want my parents to be disappointed in me. He asked me what was wrong but seeing as I wouldn't answer, he dropped the subject. He led me to the limo & opened the door for me. I scooted inside & was astonished. Not only the outside but the inside too, was white. The seats were white leather. There was a bottle of wine cooling in a bucket of ice off to the side, accompanied by two beautiful frosted wine glasses. "Wow..." I mumbled to myself. Edward heard my response & said, "I know it is 'wow'. I wanted it to make you happy & it looks like I succeeded. Just wait until we get to our destination!" I then remembered the phone call from this morning.

"Edward? I have a question." I was ashamed because I was butting into his business, but I really wanted to know. What if it was my business too? "Ok, ask away." He was pouring the sparkling white wine into the glasses when I asked, "Why did Alice call this morning?" He chuckled & responded, "She just wanted to make sure I had everything planned for our little adventure." The sparkle in his eye almost took my breath away. "And that little adventure is where, may I ask?" I was trying to trick him into telling me, but I could tell he wasn't going to give up. "Nope, I'm not telling you until we get there! But I will tell you that I will take about an hour." Seeing as he wouldn't tell me, I curled up next to him & sighed. I laid my head on his shoulder & wrapped my arms around one of his arms. The free arm handed me my glass. I grabbed it & took a sip. Man, that is some good wine. I smiled & sank into Edward's arms again. I never really paid any attention to the music until now. It was very soothing & it seemed really familiar. I noticed the melody of my lullaby. But there was something different. Oh my gosh! Edward had added words to it. As I listened to the lyrics, I realized he really did love me just as much as I did him. He sang about how I took his breath away every time I tripped or about how every time I would blush, it felt as if his heart had come back to life & fluttered. "Wow, Edward, the lyrics are amazing!" I felt so content in that spot that I knew that was where I wanted to be for the rest of my life. "Aren't they though? Every single word was written for you & they will always be for you & no one else," he craned his neck down to kiss my forehead, "I love you! Oh by the way, we are here!" I jumped up not realizing we had actually sat in a limo for an hour! I didn't seem like an hour at all, more like 10 minutes! Edward laughed & grabbed everything that we needed for the 'adventure' as he called it & opened the door. He held out his free hand & helped me out of the beautiful limo.

"Alright, Bella. I need you to stand right here & close your eyes! Be back in a second!" Before I could protest, he was back, picking me up. I started to feel him pick up speed. The wind whooshed by me & I decided to keep my eyes closed because I didn't want to get sick. We stopped & he sat me down on something soft. I heard the sound of waves crashing down on the shore. We must be on a beach. "Ok, you can open your eyes now silly!" I opened my eyes & gasped for I had seen the most beautiful thing on the Earth. I was sitting on a red & white checkered blanket with Edward by my side. I seen strawberries, peaches, grapes, & every other fruit you could think of. I looked up & saw what I had heard earlier. We sat right beside the ocean. Wow, I thought to myself. He really out did himself this time.

I must have scared Edward because he asked nervously, "Well?" All I could say was, "where are we?" "It's a place called Ruby Beach. We are along the coast of Washington! I brought you here because it's beauty reminds me of you. Simple yet elegant." "Oh Edward!" I jumped into his arms & kissed him with as much passion as I could possibly have. At first, Edward didn't know what to think. It was like he was a statue beneath me. Then, he realized what I had done. His lips moved fluently with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck & my legs around his hips. His hands were planted firmly on my hips, holding my body extremely close to his. He opened his mouth & ran his tongue along my bottom lip. As if right on cue, my lips opened, giving him access to my mouth. I took my arms away from his neck in order to intertwine my fingers into his golden hair. His hands crept under the hem of my shirt & worked their way up to my abdomen. A moan escaped from my throat as my tongue explored his mouth some more. As I ran my tongue along his teeth, I noticed there was something thick over them. Uh-oh, venom. Edward must have noticed this too. He froze & his eyes had turned onyx. Another uh-oh! He got up & ran to the nearest tree. I was panting heavily & he was too. We both were scared & excited at the same time. Edward was holding the bridge of his nose, trying to calm the hunger that was awoken. After about a minute, our breathing slowed & his eyes were back to normal. He probably still didn't believe I wasn't going anywhere because he walked back to me cautiously. "Edward, I'm so sorry!" I barely got that out of my mouth before I started crying. Then Edward ran over to me & was caressing my back gently with one of his hands. The other was lifting up my face. "Bella, it's not your fault! Don't cry." I could hear the angst in his voice & I sniffled–trying to stop the tears from overflowing–saying, "Yes it is my fault Edward. I should have never jumped on to you like that!" I fell backwards, looking up at the darkening sky, & sighed. He instinctively fell backwards too, landing right beside me. "Listen, it's not your fault. It was just a spur of the moment thing. I'm fine now! I promise. Now, let's just lay here & wait until the stars shine down on us!" I curled up to Edward & waited for twilight to embrace us.

**A/N: Wow! That was a really long chappie. I love it though! I think it's my favorite! LoL! Special dedication to Xxx-hopelessly-addicted-xxX for helping me get rid of the writer's block & Alone in my mind for pressing me to keep on updating & especially for wingedspirit for helping me with the loss & the ideas! I L U my reviewers...until next time...oh by the way, we see Jacob in the next chapter!**


	6. Jacob

**A/N: Hey my readers & reviewers...just a little reminder that this is the chapter where Jacob comes in...I'm going to put his point of view in here somewhere, I just don't know where...Then, I promise, it will start to pick up...I don't own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it, even though I wish I owned Edward hehe...**

_I curled up to Edward & waited for twilight to embrace us._

**Chapter Six: Jacob**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the Sunday morning sunshine seeping through the blinds, leaving my room looking like a prison. I guess my room is a prison when Edward wasn't there. He couldn't stay with me last night because him & his family went on a 'camping' trip & they weren't supposed to be back until Wednesday. I thought since it was a bright, sunshine-y day, that I would grab my journal & head over to the meadow.

I got up out of bed & grabbed my bag of toiletries & dashed for the bathroom. I hurriedly took a shower & got dressed. I blow-dried my hair & swung it up into a high ponytail. I went back into my room & grabbed my journal & headed downstairs. I grabbed a cereal bar to eat on the way. I stepped out of the house & locked the door. Charlie wouldn't be back from his fishing trip until after I got back anyways.

I hopped up into the driver's seat of my very loveable, beat up truck & put the key into the ignition. It roared to life as I pulled out of the drive. The whole ride, I was in a daze. I couldn't wait until I got to the meadow. I looked out my window & something black disappeared into the shadows of the trees. _Hmmmmm,_ I thought to myself. I just shrugged it off & continued driving to my destination.

I finally got to the place where I had to continue on foot. I turned off my truck, grabbed my journal, & headed towards the trails. I fell every time I turned around. Good thing Edward isn't here or he would have gone crazy by now. The skin on my hands & knees were pulled back to reveal little patches of blood. 

When I reached the meadow, I gasped. The only other time I was here while the sun was shining is when Edward brought me here to show me his sparkling skin. The breeze ran through the grass softly, making the blades sway back & forth. I found a spot in the middle of a bed of daisies & sat down. I opened my journal & started thinking about what to write. I took out my pencil & decided that I would write a poem of how I felt about Edward.

(A/N: I wrote this poem myself & it might sound a little corny but oh well lol)

When you dazzle me,

I start to blush,

My words all get tangled,

And I get a big rush!

I know I'm in love,

I'm always thinking of you,

Hoping & wishing,

That you're thinking of me too.

I can never seem to the find words,

When were together,

You take my breath away,

Oh, how I want this to last forever!

Everytime we kiss,

It feels so good,

I love feeling this,

Because I know I should.

I think that about covers how I feel about him. I was so engulfed in my writing that I didn't even notice that someone was watching me. I heard a twig snap & I turned around. My eyes met with someone I never thought I would see today...

**Jacob's POV**

I watched her truck put-put along the highway. I moved in to watch Bella more closely & before I knew it, I was out in the open. Surely, she wouldn't recognize me because I was in my wolf form. She turned her head around to where I was standing. I hurriedly retreated back into the woods, hoping she wouldn't see me.

I followed her all the way to the meadow, the meadow where that _bloodsucker_ always takes her. Her hands & knees were skinned, probably from falling down so much. She sat down & took out her journal. She was probably writing about that Cullen boy. Ugh, I can't stand to think of what he would do to her if he lost control. I shook my head, trying to erase all memory of him. Today was the day I would make Bella forget all about him. I phased back into my human form & changed into my blue striped polo shirt & my khaki shorts & walked out into the open. When Bella looked up, I thought my world would come crashing down. She looked like she did not want to see me at all. My heart was breaking but I didn't dare show it. I had imprinted on Bella the first day I had laid my eyes on her after I joined the pack. I would never let Bella know that–until today. I walked up to her & sat down right beside her.

"Hey Bella, where's your bloodsucker of a boyfriend?" It hurt me to say those words because they pained Bella so much, but she needed to know how I felt about him. In all honesty, I despised him.

"Jake. _Edward _& his family are all on a camping trip. They won't be back until Wednesday morning." She spoke with so much venom caked on to those words that I thought I would go deaf from hearing them. "So, why are you here?" She looked curiously up at me & I couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful. _Crap Jake, snap out of it!_ I told myself.

"Bells, I just wanted to talk to you. You know that. Why else would I follow you here for?" She looked at me with so much suspicion that I had to tell her what was on my mind. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Billy told me to come talk to you. He told me to inform you to stay away from the bloodsuckers. You, of all people, should know the treaty, so I won't go into big detail about that. I'm worried about you Bella. You don't need that Cullen boy, you need me. I would be so much better than that blood–Edward. I would never hurt you like he would. I wouldn't be able to leave your side." So, I had lied to Bella. Billy never told me to come & talk to her. I did it out of my own will. I want her to want me, not him. She looked at me horrified. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. _Oh, no Jake. You've done it now!_ I was mentally kicking myself.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! You know I love Edward more than anyone in the world. I darn well know about the whole treaty thing. You think you would be good for me. Ha, I don't think so. I don't think I could ever love you as much as I love Edward." Bella then looked away, allowing the tears to stream down her beautiful face.

I took my hand & wiped away her tears. I took her fragile chin between my thumb & forefinger & pulled her face toward mine. I knew she would not like this, but I just had to show her that she can & will love me. I crushed her lips into mine, kissing her with as much force as I had in my body. She pushed against my chest with her hands, trying to break free. Her grunting was mumbled against my lips. As soon as I broke the kiss, I felt a hand whip across my face. It hadn't hurt, but I knew she had meant for it to.

"God, Jacob. I thought you had more sense than that. Forcing me to kiss you! Can't you see that I don't & will not love you! I L-OO-OVE ED-WA-RDD!" She crumpled to the ground sobbing so loud, I bet all of Forks could hear her. I tried to calm her down as much as I could, but when I went to hug her she slapped me again & said, "GO...A-AWAY! I never want to see you again as long as I live Jacob Black!"

That cut through my heart like a hot blade through an ice cream cake. I got up shaking ferociously & bounded towards the forest. As soon as I got out of sight, I phased & howled with anger seeping through it. I took one last glance at my Bella sobbing on the bed of daisies. _No, _I thought to myself,_ she would never be MY Bella._

**A/N: oooooohhhhh...what is gonna happen next?...only two people know...for now...muahahaha! Read & review...I L U!**


	7. Imprint Twice!

**A/N: This chapter is going to give more information on what happened to Jacob. I know some people were wanting to know what would happen to him. I wasn't planning on writing a chapter about that but, hey, here it is!! ALL JACOB!**

**Chapter Seven: Imprint Twice?!**

_No, I thought to myself, she would never be MY Bella._

**Jacob's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to get away from Bella's cries. I couldn't help myself. I don't know why I couldn't just stay away from her. Oh, wait, yes I do. It's because I love her. I ran down to La Push, with Sam in my head trying to calm me down. I phased back into my human form to get him to stop harassing me & ran inside Quil's house. I slammed the door & everyone in the house turned around & gasped. I guess they weren't expecting me. I walked in & took a seat. It looked like they were having some kind of party. There were banners hanging up everywhere. Confetti blanketed every surface in the house. I looked at the birthday cake & it had a Barbie doll on it. Oh, wait, it was Claire's birthday.

Shortly after joining the pack, Quil had imprinted on a girl named Claire. The only twist: she was two. He looked after her like a brother. He hoped that someday, she would see him as much more than that.

Everyone turned back to what they were doing & started singing 'Happy Birthday'. I decided to chime in–not too graceful, I might add–& help with the celebration. After Claire attempted to blow out her candles, Quil walked over to me.

"What happened, bro? You look like you just lost your best friend. But, wait, your best friend is standing right in front of you. How is that possible?" He boomed out in laughter, but it didn't help my mood any. I looked at him with the most evil glare I could come up with. He noticed this & asked, "No Jake, really, what's wrong?"

I sighed & said, "I tried to talk to Bella & to convince her that it would be better for her if she was with me, but she just wouldn't listen. She said she never wanted to see me again!" I started shaking again, feeling the emotions start to bubble again from the fight Bella & I just had.

"I don't think she meant that. You just really upset her, that's all. She will come around."

He patted my shoulder to get me to calm down. It did help a lot, talking about it. It made me realize that no matter how much I love her, I could never compare to her _Edward._ I got up & grabbed a cup of the cherry punch they had for Claire's birthday party. Deciding to change the subject I said, "So how many of Claire's family is here? I mean I know some of them, but there is a couple that I do not know." I looked around the room for the first time & was amazed at how many people where here. As I was scanning the people, I literally think my heart stopped. A girl with short, brown, choppy hair was standing in a crowd of people, telling stories & laughing. She turned around & looked at me with her green eyes boring into mine & I almost fell to my knees. She was so gorgeous. I walked up to her & greeted her with a smile. "Hello, my name is Jacob. I'm Quil's friend." I took her hand in mine & kissed the top of it gently.

She blushed at this & giggled. Man, how her laugh made me smile. "Hello, my name is Destiny. I'm Claire's cousin." She laughed again & turned around to mingle some more with her friends. I felt this sudden urge to be near her. _Surely not, no way! This isn't possible!_

I grabbed Quil & we ran out the door. I knew exactly where we were going too: Sam's house. When we got there, we walked in & he shouted, "In here. I'm in the kitchen." We entered the kitchen, so happy that Emily wasn't here. I mean, yeah, she was like part of the pack, but I didn't want her knowing about this just yet.

"Sam, Quil, I have a problem. I think I've imprinted again. Is it possible? How can it be? Maybe I didn't imprint on Bella? I had to have imprinted on her. It felt like I did. I mean, when I was with Bella, it felt like I did, but with Destiny, the emotional pull is so much stronger. Will someone please just give me some answers?!" I was talking more to Sam than Quil. He would know more about this than anyone. By this time, I was in hysterics. I wasn't crying, just wanting to know what the heck was going on.

"Well, Jake, if you would let us get a word in, that would be nice." Sam said, chuckling. His laugh calmed me a little before I started getting fidgety again. He brought his fingers up & rubbed his temples, lost in deep thought. He looked up at me with a look telling me he knew what was going on. He sighed, "I just remembered an old story I don't think anyone has heard. The story sounds like the same problem you are having now, Jacob. It was passed down to me by my great-grandfather..." Then Sam preceded to tell us about how one of the pack members, Zach, was engaged to a girl named Kristina. Their wedding day came up. They were both standing on the alter, both in love. They were both so excited to see so many people show up. Zach was looking around at all the guests when he cam face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He wanted to be with her right then & there. He had thought that he had imprinted on his fiancé, Kristina, but he had, in fact, imprinted on that girl in the crowd. He didn't say I do & the wedding was off. After that, he talked to the girl, Michelle, & fell deeply in love with her. Then, two short years later, they got married.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that I didn't imprint on Bella?!" By this time, I was furious! I stood up & paced the kitchen floor. What Sam was saying made sense, but I didn't want to believe it._ No, how could I have been so blind as to believe that I had actually imprinted on Bella?! _As I thought back on all the feelings I had when I was with Bella & then compared it with the feelings I already had for Destiny, I realized that Sam was right. I paced the floor for another good ten minutes before I sat back down.

"Ok, it makes sense, but I still don't get how I could have thought that I had imprinted on Bella, when I really didn't." I let out a big sigh & laid my head on the table.

"I know Jake, it might not sound right. I truly believe that this is what happened between you & Bella. You don't have to believe me, but that is just what I think." Sam raised his hands up in surrender.

"No, Sam, I believe you, but I just don't understand how I could have been so naive." The tone I used was depressing–even to me. "Look, I'm sorry for blowing up on you. You were just trying to help me & to tell you the truth, I think you're right. I can feel it." Quil & I stood up, saying our goodbyes to Sam & told him to say 'hey' to Emily.

We were surprised that the party was still going when we got back to his house. Luckily, no one noticed us gone. When I walked into the dining room, I spotted Destiny. She was sitting down in one of the chairs with Claire in her lap. She was bouncing her on her lap & laughing with Claire, without a care in the world. I pulled up a seat next to them & started playing with Claire, too. Just the three of us sitting there, made me realize that I really didn't imprint on Bella, but instead on Destiny.

"Hey, Destiny, can I speak to you o-outside?" I started to get nervous & fidgety again.

"Sure Jake. Hold on one second." She got up & gave Claire to Quil, who, I might add, was very happy to see her. I held the door open for Destiny & she mouthed a small 'thank you'. I led her over to the porch swing & we sat down. She started swinging her feet, which made the swing sway a little.

"Ok...umm...I don't really know how to say this but.." Geez, why couldn't I just come out & say it already? "Well, surely, you must know about Quil imprinting on Claire, since she is your cousin." She nodded her head yes. "Well, I'm kinda in the same rut, except with you. Now, before you say anything I ju-" Before I knew it, Destiny had kissed me. Her lips were moving slowly with mine. All too soon though, she broke the kiss. She leaned back & looked at me with her green eyes. She took her hand & caressed my cheek. I put my hand on top of hers. I guess she felt the same way I did. We both leaned back in the swing. So, I guess this is how Quil feels with Claire, without the whole age dilemma. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, knowing I would be with her forever.

**A/N:ooooooohhhhhh...bet ya didn't see that one coming...ok maybe some of you guys did, but full credit to Alone In My Mind for helping me come up with the whole 'Jacob didn't really imprint on Bella' for this chapter. I thought the idea was great. So great, that I think you guys should check out her story too. It's called Love After First Stumble...anyways, I know I'm going on & on so until next time...I L U my reviewers...even though my reviews are starting to die down :(... **


	8. The Vision

**A/N: So, how is it so far?...For the last couple of days I've been on a FBLA trip (which was so much fun) so I haven't updated...But, this is the chapter where Alice sees the vision...It's going to be in a few different people's POV's, such as Alice & Edward...It may go on to Edward & Bella time, but it may be too long of a chapter that way so here it is...Oh btw, I don't own any of this except the plot, Stephenie Meyer does...**

**Chapter Eight: The Vision**

_I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, knowing I would be with her forever._

**Alice's POV**

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, & I were all riding with Edward in his Volvo. I was in the front seat, just thinking of my next shopping trip with Bella. Oooh, how much fun that would be. I could take her to every dress shop in the–

"No, Alice. Just no." Oh, crap. I need to learn to keep my mind blocked. I continued to look out the window, starting to get upset because I really wanted to go shopping with Bella. I felt a wave of calmness come over me.

"Thanks, Jazz. I needed that." I turned around & gave him a smile. He returned the smile & turned to look out the back window at Rosalie's M3.

When we arrived at Chestnut Park, I jumped out of the front seat, so ready to get my hunting over with that way I could get back to the house. When I got out of the car, I sensed something was wrong, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

I wanted to play a game so I filled everyone in on what we were doing. Carlisle & Esme didn't want to play so they went on ahead to go hunting. "Alright, the game is this. We all start at the same time & whoever catches their prey first, wins!" _But there's a catch!_

"What's the catch, Alice?" Edward turned & gave me a stern look. Oh, crap.

"Well, ummm..." I stuttered, "whoever wins, gets to drive your Volvo home." I closed my eyes & braced myself for what was coming. After about two seconds, I opened my eyes to see Edward make a disgusted face, but he didn't say anything. Everyone else agreed fully on the game, but Edward was still a little reluctant. He didn't like the fact that someone else would be driving his car.

**Edward's POV**

While out on our 'camping' trip, I was so miserable. I couldn't stand being away from my Bella. I wondered what she was doing, hoping she wasn't as miserable as I was.

When we got there, we all decided to play a game–excluding Esme & Carlisle. We were all going to race to see who could get to their prey the fastest. Who ever won, would get to drive my Volvo back home. _I better win. I don't want Emmett to drive my car._ Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, & I were all racing after our prey. I caught the scent of a mountain lion–my favorite. I found the mountain lion lurking in an open part of the forest. I crept up behind it & pounced on it. The poor thing didn't even know what hit it. I broke its neck & sunk my teeth into it. I shivered at the feeling of the warm liquid running slowly down my throat.

I was fast, but not fast enough. Alice caught her prey just moments before me. _Hey, at least Emmett isn't driving my car home,_ I thought. I came in second, while Jasper, Emmett, & Rosalie still hadn't caught theirs yet.

After about ten minutes, the rest of the players had caught their prey. Rosalie went for a doe, Jasper caught a panther, & Emmett got his favorite–grizzly bear. Then we started goofing off & laughing at each other. Emmett & Jasper were wrestling, rolling around on the ground & switching positions every now & then. Alice & Rosalie were off in their own little world, talking about shopping–what a surprise! I could tell Alice was still secretly planning to drag along Bella, for she had not blocked her thoughts. I decided to let that one slide, though.

"Ok, who wants to go hunting again?" I heard Jasper ask. I really didn't feel like going hunting again because I was thinking about Bella & I don't think I could eat while thinking about her. I motioned for them to go on ahead without me.

I decided to go for a walk. It was then that I stumbled onto a clearing that reminded me of the meadow back in Forks. There were trees surrounding it, making an oval shape. The sun was shining down on the clearing, making my skin glisten. The grass was lush & green, swaying back & forth with the wind. I fell back on the ground & put my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes & let the sun warm my skin as I softly hummed Bella's lullaby.

Before I knew it, Carlisle was calling for me. I jumped up & ran to the sound of his voice. All of my family seemed tense, but they weren't giving any clues as to why they were.

"What's going on?" I asked Alice. She looked like she knew more than anyone.

"Bella," she said. She went through the vision she had seen just moments ago. Bella was laying down in our meadow, crying._ Oh, no, Bella_. A growl erupted from my chest as I ran to my Volvo. Alice came up behind me & said, "Here let me drive. You're not fit to drive. Besides, I won the game right?" She said this trying to cheer me up, but she failed. I glared at her. _Sorry, Edward_.

**Alice's POV**

I was going 100 down the highway, taking the curves like they were nothing. Luckily, there was no one on the road. I seen the turn off to go to the meadow & cut the turn without even slowing down like I usually do. I raced down the old dirt road that lead to Edward & Bella's meadow. If my heart was still beating, it would be jumping out of my throat right about now. As soon as we got in ear shot of the meadow, I heard Bella crying. I turned my head & seen Edward tense up. That made me press down on the gas pedal even more. Now I was going 140 miles per hour. I saw the trail for the meadow so I pulled the emergency break & the Volvo came to a screeching halt, turning sideways on the road. Edward jumped out of the car & ran as fast as a vampire could to get to her. I stayed behind in the car, giving them some privacy. I sat there, waiting patiently for them to return.

**Edward's POV**

As soon as we got close enough to the meadow, I could hear Bella crying. I tensed up & Alice looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I seen the trail that lead to the meadow & waited for Alice to stop. When she did stop, I slung open the passenger side door & ran faster than I ever thought I could.

The closer I got to the meadow, the more I was blaming myself for this. I shouldn't have left her alone. If I wouldn't have left her to go hunting, she wouldn't have came here by herself & she wouldn't have had to talk to Jacob. I didn't even do that much hunting anyways, so why did I even bother?

I reached the end of the woods & seen Bella lying on the grass, crying. I ran over to her & wrapped my cool arms around her. She tensed up, but when she realized it was just me she relaxed. I was caressing her hair, whispering soothing words into her ear. She responded to that by turning & wrapping her arms around my neck, still sobbing.

"Edward..." she whispered.

**A/N: So how was it?...It wasn't that eventful, but I did leave it at a cliffie didn't I?...hehe...until next time, I L U my readers & reviewers!**


	9. Uh Oh

**A/N: Ok, so this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for...well at least the one I have been waiting for! I know that my earlier chapters kinda didn't have anything to do with the summary, but I didn't want to just go straight into it. I wanted to build up to it, so I'm sorry if someone didn't like it...but, anyways, here is the 'uh-oh' chapter...**

**Chapter Nine: Uh Oh!**

"_Edward..." she whispered._

**Edward's POV**

"Shhh, Bella, it's okay. Everything is going be alright. I promise." I tried to tell her as she cried on my shoulder. Her tears were starting to soak my shirt. As she cried, I tried to figure out why I had left her. She should have never been out here all alone. It's all my fault.

She took a deep & mumbled, "But, Jacob...Edward...Love." Those were the only words I could make out between her sobs.

"Bella, honey, this is all my fault. I never should have left you." I don't think I could ever forgive myself for what I had done.

I felt Bella stiffen & then she said, "Edward, this isn't your fault. It's mine. So don't even try to say it's yours, because it's not." By this time, Bella had left her sadness behind & it was replaced with a little bit of anger.

"But, Bella..." She brought her hand up to caress my cheek. I immediately knew I was in for it.

"Edward, just no. It's not your fault, so don't worry about it...", she started to cry again.

"Well then, can you just tell me what happened?" I felt Bella's head move up & down on my shoulder, signaling that she wanted to tell me.

**Bella's POV**

After I told Edward what had happened, he blamed himself some more.

"Bella...I'm so sorry. All of this leads back to you being damned forever. I'm not right for you & I never will be. I don't see how you could love a monster like me." He hung his head low. He looked like he was about to cry–even though vampires can't cry.

"Edward, you're not a monster. You may think of yourself that way, but I think of you as the most wonderful man in the world & you're all mine." I lifted his chin & looked into his eyes. I smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

"Bella, I am a monster. Not only am I a vampire, but I also left you alone to deal with Jacob Black." He sneered Jacob's name & it hurt me. I said that I had hated him, but a little part still wanted his friendship.

"Edward, don't worry about it. It's in the past & it doesn't matter anymore. And besides, I didn't get hurt today did I? I kept safe just like you always tell me to do." He looked at me & his face was like a black hole of sadness.

He looked like a puppy with his bottom lip stuck out & all I wanted to do was kiss him. So, I took his face in my hands & kissed his lips gently. Edward's mind was on everything else but his boundaries right now. He made the kiss more passionate almost instantly & I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. I opened my lips obediently. When our tongues met, I moaned with pleasure. Edward responded to that immediately & ran his hands up the back of my shirt. With a swift movement of his hand, my bra fell into my lap. He released my lips to kiss my collarbone. I took that opportunity to unbutton his shirt. I slipped it over his shoulders, running my hands over every muscle on his chest.

Edward slipped my T-shirt over my head & kissed my neck, leaving a trail all the way down to my breasts. I shivered at his lips on my sensitive skin. He caressed my erect nipples in his mouth & it felt amazing. I couldn't believe that we were actually going through with this.

I grabbed Edward's face & brought his lips back to mine.

In a split second, Edward had stripped us down to our underwear. He took in my body & smiled my favorite crooked smile.

He started kissing my stomach, trailing all the way down to the edge of my red lacy boy shorts. Alice was always the best at picking out underwear & at that moment I was thanking her. He grabbed the edge of my boy shorts & his teeth grazed my skin. This sent shivers up my spine & caused my heart to accelerate. I felt Edward smile as he slipped my underwear all the way to my feet.

He was up on top of me in a second. He must have stripped himself of his boxers while I wasn't paying attention. He slipped inside me & I let a little moan escape my lips. Our bodies moved in sync with one another, & with each thrust, Edward got faster & faster. We couldn't quite go vampire speed, so he just settled for what I could handle.

Edward kissed my lips again & left a trail of kisses all the way down to the crevice of my neck. That was when I felt it. Smooth, velvety, liquid dripping onto my neck. _Uh, oh-venom._

"Edward...honey...EDWARD!" I looked into his eyes & they were as black as coals.

Edward's body stiffened on top of mine & then I felt a slight breeze.

I heard a soft, "I'm sorry" & I opened my eyes to see nothing but the empty meadow, knowing I would never see my angel again.

**A/N: I know that Edward set boundaries...but just imagine you were so mad at yourself. Wouldn't you forget everything else & just live in the moment. And he's gotten better at his boundaries, so who's to say that he didn't forget them, but he actually could handle it hehe...Well, again, another cliffie...but hey, I need to keep my readers & reviewers entertained & guessing until the next chapter lol...I love seeing all the nice reviews & the occasional ones where I did something wrong, I appreciate those too...so until next time, I L U my readers & reviewers...**


	10. Is That Really You?

**A/N: Wow!! I'm not very good at writing lemons, so the last chapter was very hard for me...but I guess you liked it because I got the most reviews for that chapter...15 reviews...Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I was so busy with our prom coming up so...Someone mentioned that I should have a poll on my profile for Bella's daughters name so I got it up there...go & vote!...So, now, I'm cutting to the 2 years later...Enjoy!...btw I don't own Twilight, or the characters, but I do own–oh, wait, I can't tell you just yet hehe!**

**Chapter Ten: Is That Really You?**

_I heard a soft, "I'm sorry" & I opened my eyes to see nothing but the empty meadow, knowing I would never see my angel again._

**Edward's POV (2 years later)**

Just here recently, Carlisle & the rest of the family thought it would be best if we came & visited the Denali Coven. I had no problem with it, as long as no one made a big deal about me not speaking. But if anyone asked me about it, Tanya would be the one to do it. I had a feeling that she would be the source of my problems during this visit. After I left Bella two years ago, I hardly ever said anything. Everyone always tried to get me to talk, but the most they could get out of me was a grunt. All the spare time I had at home, would be consumed by me sitting at my piano & playing Bella's lullaby non-stop.

We just got to Alaska, so I wanted to go hunting. Emmett & Jasper wanted to keep me company, but I didn't want any company right now. I noticed that Alice was literally jumping up & down, but I didn't pay any attention to her because she's always doing that. They were all going to find a decent hotel to stay in until we asked the Denali Coven if we could stay with them.

I stumbled along in the woods, searching for food. I was excellent at hunting now since I was a lot quieter. As I walked by a slowly running stream, I caught the scent of an animal–a deer to be exact. I crept up to it to make my move & pounced on it. It made a muffled sound right before I snapped its small neck. Blood drizzled from the wound slowly, just like the stream I had seen just moments before. I drank the blood & stood up to go find more food.

Two more deer & a fully satiated vampire later, I started to leavethe forest. There was a light rustle in the leaves on the forest floor. I saw a nearby rock & jumped behind it. The thing–who or whatever it was–kept getting closer & closer. The wind blew softly threw the trees & it carried the most familiar smell. _Strawberries? No, it couldn't be._

I looked around the rock & seen the source of the smell. Looking into my eyes was the brown-eyed love of my life–my Bella.

**Bella's POV (2 years later)**

"Bye Tanya, I'm going hunting!" I yelled through the house, on my way out the door. Tanya was at my side in an instant.

"Wait, Bellz, let me go with you!" These last couple of days, she had been wanting to go everywhere with me. Something just wasn't right.

"No, it's fine. I'll be ok!" I told her, starting up my blood red camaro. I got this car because it reminds me of him. I think about him a lot, but here lately he's been on my mind all the time.

"Ok..." Tanya told me, looking at me suspiciously. I started up my car & revved my engine, pulling out of the driveway.

I spotted my favorite spot I always went to when I needed to hunt or if I just needed to clear my head. I pulled off the road, making my car invisible to the outside world. I got out of the car & ran as fast as I could up the hill.

I walked to my favorite clearing. It reminded me of our meadow back in Forks. Every time I came here, I would lay here for hours, just thinking of how it used to be. We used to be so happy. Not just him & I, but all of us, his whole family. I loved it when Emmett would laugh at me when I would fall & how Alice was always there when I needed a new outfit–even though I never really needed a new outfit. Rosalie always made me feel out of place, but I still loved her like she was my own sister. Esme & Carlisle were like my second parents–they always knew what to do to make me happy or what to say to calm me down. Jasper, he helped me deal with my feelings, whether they were good or bad.

After he left me, I tried to move on, but it just never seemed right. I knew that he would be happy with someone else & tried to do the same, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that.

I realized it was getting late, so I jumped up, in search for my favorite food–deer. I don't know why they were my favorite, but they just were. I guess it's because they remind me of myself–with their big doe eyes, looking so vulnerable. I ran through the trees, watching them get thicker & thicker. The scent of a deer caught my attention, so I took a sharp left turn, going straight for it. I kept smelling the deer, but I never seen it.

The wind blew softly, cascading my hair down on my shoulders. _Darn it. _That's what I hate about being half-human, half-vampire, my hair still smells like strawberries.

I heard a slight movement behind this big rock so I looked up to see what it was. I found myself looking into the beautiful topaz eyes of the man who still has my heart.

**A/N: So what do you think? It was ok, but I was kinda stuck on how they would meet. Right now, I can't wait until the next couple of chapters...I don't even know how they will go just yet so...lol...I L U my readers & reviewers...care to review? **


	11. Filling In The Blanks For Now

**A/N: Ok! These next maybe like 2 chapters are gonna be about Bella talking to the Cullen's. I've planned the main parts of them, but now it's just a matter of putting in details, so, here it goes...**

**Chapter Eleven: Filling In The Blanks...For Now**

_I found myself looking into the beautiful topaz eyes of the man who still has my heart._

**Bella's POV**

My eyes opened wide, but yet they were black. I felt myself falling deeper & deeper into the blackness that was my mind. _What's happening? _I tried with all my might to come back to the surface. I didn't want to go. I wanted to see his face one last time. I felt my legs get really weak & I fell to the ground. Just before I hit, I felt two marble arms wrap around my waist.

An angel whispered my name, "Bella...", trying to pull me back to the surface, but something wouldn't let me resurface, keeping me under.

**Edward's POV**

Alice called & told me to take Bella back to the Tanya's house & that Bella would explain everything later.

"What would Bella have to explain? I should be the one with the explaining to do!" I yelled at Alice. I knew I would regret that later, but, right now, Bella's my main concern.

"Just listen to me for once, Edward. Trust me." Alice seemed sad & I had no idea why.

I shut my phone & started running with Bella in my arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red Camaro. _Must be Bella's car._ I ran her over to the passenger side, slid her in, & jumped into the drivers seat. I raced to the Denali house, glancing at Bella every few seconds. This time, I won't let her out of my sight so easily.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up from whatever it was, laying on my couch. _How did I get here?_ As I looked around, I noticed the Denali Coven & the Cullen's, my two families, surrounded me, watching over me with worried looks on their faces. "Jeez, why the long faces?"

Tanya jumped from her perch on the coffee table & landed right on top of me. "Oh, Bella, we were so worried about you. When Ed-he brought you back home, we thought he hurt you again!"

Then, the Cullens all started to fuss, all except Edward, that is. I started to get agitated at everyone fighting over me. "Okay, will everyone please just SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped & turned to look at me. They looked like they were afraid to say anything else.

Alice raised her hand. It made me feel like we were back in Forks High again.

"What is it, Alice?" I said in an aggravated tone. She was obviously offended by it.

"I was wondering if we, as in the Cullens, could speak to you. _Alone._" She sneered the last word right in Tanya's face. Tanya growled & rolled her eyes.

"Bellz, I'm not going to leave you here _alone with them_. It's not safe." Tanya replied sneering just as much as Alice did.

"Tanya, sis, I will be fine. Trust me." I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Okay..." Tanya said, but I could tell she still wasn't convinced. She ushered my current family out of the room. Even though she didn't like it, she knew that I still loved the Cullen family with all my heart. If she said anything, she would have to deal with my anger &, trust me, I have a lot built up.

I looked around the room at the Cullens & stopped when I got to Edward. He stared into my eyes & I into his. He looked so sad & lonely. I caught a look of something else...love maybe?

I shook my head slightly & said, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

Everyone started talking at once. "Why are you here?" "How are your eyes still brown?" "What made you become such close friends with _Tanya_?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Everyone slow down! Even though I am half-human, half-vampire, I still can't hear questions that fast, let alone answer them!" I said with my hands up in the air. I shook my head & laughed at them. They are still the family I came to know & love.

"Bella, I was just curious as to how your eyes are still brown. Shouldn't they be topaz, like ours?" Of course, Carlisle would ask about that.

"Well, as I said just moments before, I'm part-human, part-vampire. I still have some of my human traits & have gained vampire traits as well. I have the speed & strength of a vampire, but I occasionally fall or faint." I turned my head to Edward to see him staring at me again. Oh yeah, that was definitely love that I seen. It just isn't as easy as he makes it seem. I can't just forgive him just like that. "Also, I still have to eat food, just not as much. I drink blood about once a month & it keeps me fully satiated. As for my eyes, they stayed brown because it was one of the traits I kept from my human life & my hair permanently smells like strawberries." Everyone looked at me & smiled. _Man, I'm glad they're back._

"Okay me next, me next!" Alice was bouncing up & down beside me on the leather couch.

"Ok Alice!" I turned & smiled at her. I half expected her to ask me to go shopping like she used to.

"Why are you such close friends with _Tanya_? What about me?" She sneered Tanya's name & started pouting at the last sentence. Her pouting set off my laughing & I had to clutch my sides to keep from laughing hard enough to hurt her feelings.

"Alice, you are my friend too, silly. It's just that Tanya & I bonded instantly. From all the stories I heard about her I didn't think I would like her, but what I didn't know is that we had something in common that would make us close." Alice looked at me with her head cocked to the side & I had to do everything in my power to keep from laughing again. I sighed & said, "We both have feelings for Edward. Tanya's may not be as strong or as lasting as mine is, but we both care for him a lot." I turned to look at Edward's face. He was holding the bridge of his nose to keep himself from getting mad, or so I thought. I looked into his eyes & he looked like if he was still human, he would cry. My feelings then decided to get the better of me & I started crying. That was one trait I wish I didn't inherit from my human life.

"Oh, Bella, what's wrong honey?" Esme wrapped me in a hug & was handing me tissues. She was definitely like a mother to me.

Rosalie just looked at me & rolled her eyes. I just wish we could be friends at one point in time.

I watched Jasper leave the room out of the corner of my eye. It looked like my emotions were really getting to him.

"How is that possible?" I heard Carlisle wondering more to himself than anyone else, but with my enhanced hearing, I still heard his question. So, I decided I would answer him.

"It's one of my traits...I got from...being human." I said between sniffles. Carlisle looked content with that answer & went to ask another question.

"My biggest concern is why you are still half-human. If someone changed you, shouldn't you be full vampire?" _Oh, man, I was afraid of that. _I didn't want to just come right out and say 'Oh, Edward got me pregnant & Emily is the reason I'm like this.' _No, that just wouldn't work._

"I'll get to that later Carlisle, I promise." I sighed, thankful he didn't say anything to that & started again. "As for your question...Emmett, I'm here because I had no where else to go. I came here when I started turning, hoping they wouldn't shun me & they didn't. I didn't have anywhere else to go & I didn't really know of anywhere else to go either. If I knew where you guys were at, I would have ran to you, but you guys left without a trace."

"And for that I am truly sorry." I quickly turned my head to look at Edward. That was the first time I had heard him say anything since we got here. I kept looking at him, not noticing that the rest of the family cleared out of the room, giving us some privacy.

"No, Edward, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have pushed you as far as I did." I hung my head low, fighting back the urge to start crying again. I pulled my legs up to my body & rested my head on top of my knees. _This is the first time I've actually tried talking about it. _All I told Tanya & the rest of the gang was that I was pregnant with Edward's baby & that I needed a place to stay. They didn't ask anymore questions & I didn't tell anymore.

"No, Bella, please stop blaming yourself. We both had equal parts in this thing. If I wouldn't have been so worried-"

"Mommy!" Emily came bounding down the stairs in her pink Hello Kitty pajamas & jumped into my lap with as much vampire force as she could muster.

"Hey, baby, how was your sleep?" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Good. How was your hunt?" She said hugging my neck. She turned around & she noticed that we weren't alone. "Mommy, who is that?" She whispered, pointing at Edward.

"Emmy, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, meet Emily Masen Swan." I looked at Edward & he looked confused. Then I whispered to him, "She's why I'm half-human, half-vampire." Edward looked up at me knowingly, finally realizing that Emily was, in fact, his daughter.

**A/N: Oooohhh...now what?...I don't even really know myself...Ok, so maybe I have an idea, but I don't know all the details yet...I can't wait until the next chapter & I bet you guys can't either lol...R & R!! I L U! **


	12. Powers & Emmy

**A/N: Wow...I really liked that last chapter...I think it's my favorite! I like smiling, it's my favorite...that was so random, but anyways, here is chapter 12! btw, this is all in Edward's POV...except a little part at the end.**

**Chapter Twelve: Powers & Emmy**

_Edward looked up at me knowingly, finally realizing that Emily was, in fact, his daughter._

**Edward's POV**

The sun was rising & I was still thinking of Emily. I really couldn't believe that Emily was actually my daughter. She even has my emerald eyes I had when I was human. _Wow._ Just then I got the biggest smile on my face, the only smile I've had in a long time.

I heard Bella's voice echoing throughout the house, "Emmy, breakfast!" I ran downstairs in a flash. I wanted to see Bella & Emily every chance I got.

Emily & I got to the kitchen door at the same time. She smiled at me & said, "Hi!" I took her hand in mine & kissed the top of it. She started blushing after I done that. _She's just like her mother._

"Good morning Emily!" I turned to open the kitchen door for her & she smiled. I walked in right after her & seen Bella making pancakes.

"Good morning Bella!" I scared her, I guess, because she jumped with the frying pan in her hand & threw one of the pancakes straight in the air. I started laughing at her, holding my sides. Bella put her hands on her hips & gave me an evil look.

I put my hands up in surrender, stifling a laugh, saying, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

Bella pointed her finger towards the door, motioning me to escort myself out of the kitchen. I did I as was told & walked into the living room.

Jasper was sitting in the love seat, with Alice in his lap. She was bouncing up & down. I could tell she was wearing him out with all her emotions flying around the room. Her gleaming eyes reached mine & she started to squeal.

"Oh, Edward! Emily is so cute! I knew you would love her!" _Wait, she knew?_

"Alice, what do you mean 'I knew you would love her?'" I had a feeling about this, but I just wanted to make sure.

"Well, silly, why do you think we wanted to come here for? We knew that Bella was here & that she was with Emily! We have been wanting to come for a while, but we thought it wouldn't be best. Finally, we got fed up & we decided, 'what the heck?!' So, here we are!" She looked at me with her puppy dog face she always used on Bella & I couldn't be mad at her. Plus, Jasper was sending calmness towards me.

I looked at Jasper, "You knew about this too?" Jasper shook his head intently, completely satisfied that he could keep a secret from me. Usually, he was the first to spill the beans, next to Emmett that is.

I seen Emmett running out of the corner of my eye & he was by my side in a second. I seen another flash. Rosalie had come up & sat by Alice, the both of them smiling. _What is going on? _Then, I felt something slam me to the ground. I rolled over & started growling. _Okay, he wants play, we'll play!_

I pinned Emmett to the ground, laughing in his face.

"Haha, Emmett, what now?" I sat up & was immediately knocked down. _Jasper wants to play too, huh?_

I tried pinning them both down on the floor, but had no luck. They smiled an evil grin & in a second, had me on the floor. Rosalie & Alice both started clapping.

I turned to the side to tell them to be quiet when I noticed Bella & Emily joined Rosalie & Alice on the couch. I lost all concentration & stared at Emily sitting there, with her emerald eyes glowing. Jasper & Emmett got up off me because I wasn't any fun anymore.

-:- -:- -:-

Everyone was in the dining room, catching up on all the times we've missed while we were apart. I was talking to Tanya's sister, Irina, when a question popped into my head.

"Hey, Bella, what is your power? You haven't mentioned that to us yet." I walked over to her & sat down next to her on the couch. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, thinking of how it used to be. At that moment, I couldn't even remember why I had left her. I looked down to her cheeks & noticed they had turned a pinkish shade. I smiled at her & the pink turned into a darker pink, almost red.

"Yeah, Bella. Is it something cool, like flying?!" Emmett asked. Rosalie turned & gave him a look & smacked him on the back of the head. Carlisle & Esme both shook their heads, silently laughing.

"Well, it's the same as yours Edward." I looked at her, taking in all of what she had just said, trying to figure out how that was possible. She must have read my mind because she started talking again. "While I was changing, I thought about you a lot. I thought about your power, just thinking of what mine would be. I guess because I thought about it so much, it became mine." My family turned & looked at me. "The only difference is, I can read minds of anything, not just of humans or vampires, but of animals too. That's why I'm glad I only have to hunt once a month. I hear their dying thoughts & it makes me cringe."

"Coooooool..." Emmett mumbled, earning him another smack from Rosalie. "What? I wish I had a power like Bella or Edward. Even Alice. But all I get to be is the big, strong guy." He sat there pouting & Bella couldn't resist.

"Emmett, you help in a lot more ways than you think. Your humor keeps me laughing all the time. You're like the big brother I never had." Bella smiled at him, which made him laugh.

"Yeah, I guess your right Bella!" He turned & started whispering in Rosalie's ear. That was when I changed the subject.

"Well, then, what is Emmy's power? What is she able to do?" I looked down at the little sleeping girl sitting in Bella's lap. All the stuff in the last two days had exhausted her.

"She really hasn't developed a power yet. It scares me a lot." I seen a lonely tear slide down her cheek. I took my thumb & slowly wiped it away.

**Emily's POV**

I woke up, watching him wipe something from mommy's cheek. _Why was mommy crying?_

I stretched my arms & legs out, trying to get the feeling back in them.

"Hi, Emily. Nice to see you awake again." I looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from. There was a girl with black hair & she looked like a pixie. I think her name is Alice.

"Hello!" I sat up in mommy's lap, smiling at Alice.

All of a sudden, Alice got a weird look in her eyes. Mommy's eyes got really wide & she started shaking her head no.

"Oh, Bella, come on! We have to!"

**A/N: There it is, chapter 12! I wonder what Alice wants to do? Well, just think about it! What does she always want to do? Anyways...I L U...everyone knows what to do!...Read & Review!!**


	13. Shopping With Alice

**A/N: I'm surprised that I've had time to finish it so fast! My life has been so busy. There has been a lot happening and I don't even know why! I just hope it goes back to normal! Anyways, guess what??...Here is chapter 13! And you know what happens in chapter 13? Well, lets just say there is just a little bit of...SHOPPING!! LOL!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Shopping With Alice**

"_Oh, Bella, come on! We have to!"_

**Alice's POV**

"Please, Bella!?" I really wasn't asking it as a question, but I just asked it that way to make Bella feel better. I put on my puppy dog face and looked into her eyes. She turned her head away.

"Alice, please don't do that to me. You know I don't want to go. I've always hated shopping." She turned her face back to mine.

"But, Bella, I want to buy Emily some clothes!" I smiled at Emily and her emerald eyes glimmered.

"Mommy, can we go? Pwease?" Emily gave her the puppy dog face, too. I know she can't resist her own daughter.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine, but not for long!"

I grabbed Bella and Emily and out the door we went.

**Bella's POV**

Alice drug me and Emily out to her yellow Porsche. She revved up her engine and spun out of the driveway, causing dust to fly up everywhere. I gripped the seat, still afraid of how fast Alice can drive.

I fiddled with the radio, settling on an oldies station. It was the first time I have listened to the radio since the Cullens left me. It reminded me so much of Edward and I couldn't stand it. It would tear up the hole in my chest every time I thought of Edward–even though I couldn't go one day without thinking of him. But now that I have seen him again, I don't think the hole will be bothering me for a while.

About half an hour later, we arrived at the mall. It was huge! I have been living here for a while now, and I haven't even seen this place before. I sat there with my mouth agape, Alice laughing in the seat next to me. She got out and ran to my side, jumping up and down.

We walked through the sliding double doors and I was amazed at how big it was. It looked even bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. Alice grabbed Emily and I's hands and took off to the children's section.

I was off looking at cute little sun dresses for Emily and I found one that I liked. It was a yellow, strapless dress. I turned around and said, "Emmy, baby, look at this one? Isn't it pretty?" but I was just talking to myself. Alice had Emily cornered, piling up clothes on top of her. _Oh, lord._ I ran over to her and tried to save her from Alice. I started taking all the clothes off of her one by one, just as Alice was piling them up.

"But, mommy, these clothes are so cute!" She stomped her foot on the ground like I used to do when I was mad. "Here, look at this one!" She picked up a white, knee-length dress. It had a red bow on each sleeve & had ladybugs all along the bottom of it. I had to admit, when it came to Emmy, Alice knew just what she would like and what she wouldn't. I sighed and gave in to Alice partially. I wouldn't let her buy the whole store for her, but I knew that if she had the chance, she would.

After we were done with buying clothes for Emily, Alice took us to a different section. She sifted through the racks, picking up everything she could find that was blue. Sky blue, navy blue, aqua, all different colors of blue. I couldn't figure out what she was doing. Some of the clothes she picked out I didn't like at all. Some were way too revealing for me. Heck, I bet some of them were even too revealing for Rosalie.

Five minutes later, she was done scrounging through all the clothes. She held the two piles of clothes out to me and said, "Here!"

I put my hands up and shook my head back and forth. "Oh, no! This trip was just for you to buy Emily some clothes, you said nothing about me."

"No, Bella, if I remember correctly, I didn't actually say who this trip was for. I said that I wanted to buy Emily some clothes, but I also wanted to buy you some, too! I just didn't mention it because I knew if I did, I wouldn't have even been able to get you out to the car and I definitely wouldn't have got you here!" She smiled and put her hand on her hip, shaking her pointer finger at me.

The way Alice acted made me think about when we were back in Forks and she took me shopping for my prom dress. Every dress that she picked out just wasn't for me. We finally settled on a blue ball gown and it was perfect. I laughed silently to myself about the flashback and came back to the present._(I don't remember what the dress was exactly, so I settled on that)_

"Bella, were you even listening to me?" I shook my head no. Alice sighed, "I said to go try these clothes on please." She shoved the clothes off on me and pointed her finger towards the dressing rooms right up ahead.

I hung my head low and slowly walked to the women's dressing room. Why does she always have to do this to me? _Because she's Alice, that's why! And that's just how Alice is!_

I got into the dressing room and tried on the first thing I picked up. It was a dark blue dress. It flowed out from the waist and came down to my knees. It had a plunging neck line and a diamond broach right where the neck line ended. It was very revealing, but to my surprise, I loved it.

I stepped out of the dressing room smiling. I looked at Alice and twirled around in my dress a few times. Alice's eyes glossed over. Then she smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. "I love it! Next!"

I looked at Alice, puzzled. "What?"

Alice smiled, "Oh, nothing!" She smiled again and shooed me back into the dressing rooms. Whatever she seen must have been good, but I didn't push it.

I went back in and tried on something else. It was a deep blue baby doll top that flowed out. It kinda looked like a maternity shirt, but it wasn't.

I stepped out of the dressing room smiling again. I liked this outfit a lot more. It was more me, more casual. "Oh, Bella, that's perfect!" Alice jumped up and down, clapping very loudly. "That shirt goes good with bare feet and capris! Just perfect!" I looked at her puzzled. I still didn't know what she was talking about, but I went back in the dressing room anyways.

After five more dresses and 7 more shirts, I was finally done picking out my clothes. I picked the first dress and shirt I tried on. I also had a blue cut-off skirt picked out. Everything was blue and I was starting to get tired of blue.

"Okay, can we go now?" I whined at Alice and I acted like I was about to faint. I felt something tugging on my shirt and I turned around.

"What is it, Emmy?" I got down to Emily's eye level.

"Mommy, can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry." As if right on cue, my stomach growled.

I looked at her and said, "Of course!" I grabbed Emily's hand and headed for the nearest McDonald's.

**Alice's POV**

After Bella and Emily ate, we went to the restroom.

I made Bella change into her blue dress with the diamonds on it. She asked why, but I just told her that I wanted to show everyone what I bought her. That wasn't the real reason, though. The reason was Edward. I knew that Edward couldn't resist her and if Edward would kiss her just once, she wouldn't be able to resist him either.

**A/N: So, how was it? I wonder what is gonna happen next? :)...Well, let me tell you that there is gonna be a problem next chapter...hehehe...I L U! R & R!**


	14. Coming Back To Reality

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is going to have some foreshadowing for the story! Pay close attention! You will understand once you read the chapter! BTW, I want Tanya to have a power...In the stories, it never said anything about her having a power, so I want to make one up, so go with it!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Coming Back To Reality**

_I knew that Edward couldn't resist her and if Edward would kiss her just once, she wouldn't be able to resist him either._

**Bella's POV**

I hurriedly ran into the house. I didn't want anyone to talk to me right now. I ran past the kitchen, heading for my sanctuary. I walked inside the conservatory. The conservatory is where I go to relax after a long and stressful day. I was so tired after the big shopping trip with Alice.

I sank down into my favorite chair. It was a dark blue love seat. It made me happy and sad all at the same time. It made me think of Edward. Sometimes, that was a good thing, sometimes it was a terrible thing. It just depended on my mood. I sighed very loudly and lay my head back to try to clear my head.

"What's wrong?" I looked up and saw Tanya standing in the doorway. She was the only one who knew where my hideout was and for that, I was thankful.

"Nothing. Well, it's just that..." I sighed in frustration. I really didn't know what was wrong with me.

Tanya moved to sit beside me. "Tell me about it. I have all the time in the world!" She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and smiled at me.

I smiled. "Well, I love that the Cullen's are back in my life. It's just that it just doesn't feel like it used to, you know?" I turned and looked at Tanya.

"Bella, it doesn't feel like it used to for a lot of reasons. For starters, you have matured since they've been gone and you're part vampire. They are also the ones that left you. You can't just sit here and tell me that you've forgiven them," she gave me a stern look. She had said _them_, but she was talking about one Cullen in particular, _Edward_.

"When they first arrived here, I was just so happy to see them, even Edward," I turned my head to the side to catch a glance at Tanya. She smiled, urging me to continue. "I guess I just got so carried away, you know? Just being able to see them again and talk to them like I used to. Believe me, I haven't forgiven him by a long shot. And I don't know when I will be able to." I looked down at my writhing hands in my lap.

Tanya grabbed my hands, both to stop me from wringing them together and to assure me that everything would be okay. "Look, sis, I know that you still love him deep down inside. I just don't trust him at all. He hurt you so badly and when you came to me, you were nothing but a shell. Having Emily just crushed you even more. You cried for the first month non-stop. I knew it was because of him. She looked just like him. She looks even more like him now," a dry sob escaped my lips. I really did not want to start crying today.

Tanya squeezed my hand. "I knew that when you woke up on the couch that first day they were back, that a part of you was back, but you still needed to be patched up. You know I'm here to patch that hole up, at least the parts that he can't. And that's why I'll be looking out for you. I will not let him hurt you again. Remember my power."

I remembered when I first learned about Tanya's powers. I wouldn't let Emily go outside to play. She was still so young and I just wasn't ready for her to go out by herself.

-:- -:- -:-

"_Why can't I go outside mommy?" She stomped her foot and balled up her fists._

"_You just can't, sweetie."_

_I tried to pick her up, but she slung her arms and protested, "No mommy. I hate you!" She turned around and ran upstairs._

_I ran up to my room and cried for the longest time. I heard a knock at the door and told them to go away, but they didn't. Someone walked in and sat down beside me. They ran their hand up and down my back, trying to soothe me._

"_You know Bella, she loves you, she really does," Tanya said._

_I sat up straight and yelled, "Oh yeah, how would you know that?"_

"_Bella, that's what my power is. I can feel someone's real feelings." Tanya smiled at me sympathetically._

"_I can read minds, but I can't read hers. I don't know why that is." I started to cry again, but only dry sobs came out._

_Tanya shook her head. "I don't know either Bella, I seriously don't."_

_-:- -:- -:-_

Tanya snapped her fingers in my face, making me come back to reality. "Bella? Weren't you listening to me? I asked you where you got your dress at?"

_Oh, crap!_ I had forgotten all about the dress Alice bought me. My face flushed as I shyly said Alice's name. She shook her head at me and it made my heart sink.

-:-

I knocked on his door, hoping he would answer. "Come in!" he said. I turned the knob and slowly walked into his room. He was sitting at his desk, probably trying to find a new hospital to work at. Carlisle looked up at me and smiled. "Hello, Bella. Come, sit with me." He motioned me over to a black leather seat. I sank down low in the chair and sighed. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I looked into his eyes and said, "Carlisle, do you know how Edward can't read my mind?" He shook his head yes. "It's the same with Emily. I can try and try, but I just can't read her mind. Yet, Tanya can feel her true feelings. I'm thinking-"

"Wait, what do you mean Tanya can feel her true feelings?" Carlisle looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Didn't you know? Tanya's power is actually kind of like Jasper's. But, she can't change people's feelings like he can."

Carlisle stood up and paced around the room. "No, Bella, I did not. I lived with her for quite a while, but she never once told me about her power. I didn't think she really had a power."

"Well, she does. That's kind of why I'm here. One day, Emily and I got into an argument. She said that she hated me. Later on, Tanya told me that she didn't hate me and that she loved me. That's when she told me about her power. I am curious as to how she can feel her feelings, but I can't read her mind?"

He sat back down and contemplated that for a while. Mere seconds after I thought I should leave, he replied, "Well, Bella, it's simple really. It's the same with Edward and Jasper. Edward cannot read your mind, but Jasper can change your feelings. I believe that you have passed on your mind block to Emily." I looked at Carlisle, feeling stupid that I had not thought of that myself.

I stood up from the leather seat. "Thank you, Carlisle." I walked around his desk and gave him a daughterly hug. I really did see him as a father.

-:-

I walked down the stairs a little ways and turned to the left. Two doors down, I stopped and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard Emily say on the other side of the door. I walked in and was amazed at how clean Emily's room was. It was usually never this clean.

"Hey, Em!" I said as I sat down beside her on the floor. She was playing dolls in her life-size dollhouse that Tanya had gotten her a couple years back.

"Oh, hi mommy!" She said, never looking up from playing.

"Emily, I was wondering if you wanted to go outside and play! It's a pretty day outside! A lot warmer than it usually is!"

Emily jumped up and screamed, "Oh mommy, can we?" She had the most precious smile on her face. It made my heart melt. I still couldn't believe that I had a daughter.

"Of course, Emmy! Come on!" I grabbed her hand and strolled out the door.

I shut her door and turned around to start walking down the rest of the stairs. When I did, I ran into something. Well, more like someone.

"Sorry!" I looked up to see that the person I ran into was Edward.

"It was my fault! Don't worry about it! Where are we going?" Edward leaned down, aiming the question more at Emily than at me.

Emily smiled and replied, "Outside! Me and mommy are going to play hide and seek. Aren't we mommy?" Emily looked up at me and smiled, her emerald eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Of course, honey!" I looked down at Emily and smiled. This smile was not the fake smile I've been putting on for the last two years. It was actually real.

"May I join you?" Edward asked.

**A/N: YaY! Family time outside! Can't wait lol! Let's just say, this was not how I planned this chapter, but it turned out great! Next chapter is gonna have Bella, Edward, and Tanya drama! But who else would you have drama with...LOL...I L U my readers and reviewers!**


	15. Where is She!

**A/N: Here is chapter 15...still got quite a ways to go...I've got some tricks up my sleeve lol! I was going to put Bella, Edward, and Tanya drama in here, but I want to keep her nice and I thought of a really good idea, so sorry for saying one thing and then changing it, but I am sure you guys will love my idea! I don't know if I will be able to update very fast because my computer is messing up, but I will update, I promise! Anyways, to the story!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Where is She?!**

"_May I join you?" Edward asked._

**Bella's POV**

We all walked down the stairs and into the den. As I opened the front door, I looked down at Emily. Edward just grabbed her little, delicate hand. She just looked up at him and smiled. She never thought twice about it. Me on the other hand, that's all I do is think about it. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive him.

"Ok, mommy," Emily said dragging me and Edward outside into the yard, "I'll hide, you two count okay?" She smiled up at us and then in the blink of an eye, she was gone. I could hear her laugh echoing in the forest surrounding us.

"One, two, three, four, five! Ready or not, here I come!" I ran around in the forest looking for her. I checked behind big rocks, around a log, under the leaves, everywhere.

I came across a weird looking tree in the woods. It looked like it had been dead for a while. It had a big, gaping hole right in the middle of it. The branches twisted and turned, reminding me of a gruesome horror movie. I walked towards the tree with much precaution.

When I got closer to it, I noticed that it was kind of like a passageway. I looked down into it, thinking maybe Emily hid down there.

"BOO!" Emily jumped out from behind the big tree. I jumped back about 2 feet and gasped loudly. "Haha, I got you mommy!"

"Goodness, Em, you scared me!" She started laughing.

I felt a gust of wind rush past me. "What's wrong? What happened?" Edward looked at me very concerned.

With Emily still laughing, I told Edward how Emily scared me.

"Okay, time for me to hide again. Mommy, you and him need to go back to the house, now! I need to hide!" Emily told us while pushing on our backs.

We got back to the house and started counting again.

"Bella," Edward said with anxiety in his voice. I turned around so that I was facing him. "Look, I know I hurt you, but I still love you. I always have and I always will. Please understand that I left because I didn't want to hurt you more than I already did." He looked down in shame.

"Edward, when you left, it was like there was nothing else to live for. You broke my heart and now you're here, saying you want to fix things. I don't think it works quite like that. It just doesn't feel like it used to. We aren't the same people." A tear betrayed me and slid down my hot cheek. Edward ran the back of his hand across my cheek to catch it. I turned my head around to block him out. Then, more of the tears came streaming down my face.

"I'll try everything in my power to fix it. I know now that I should have never left, but I was so close to biting you right there. I didn't want to damn you for all eternity. How could I have been so stupid. All I want right now is to be a part of this family. To be Emily's father like I was supposed to." He moved and put his hand on top of mine. I turned around and stared him down.

"I know that you want to fix this. Even I want to fix this. It's just that my heart isn't ready to let you in yet. It's like my heart has turned ice cold. For the most part, it has, but that's not what I meant. I mean it's like it doesn't want to love anyone anymore. It doesn't want anyone to get in. Trust me, I believe that Emily needs her father, but first we need to tell her. Oh no, Emily!" I jumped up and ran around in the forest, searching for Emily again.

I looked everywhere. So, I thought maybe she went back to the tree. I looked in it and around it, but no Emily. I started screaming her name, but no reply. I fell to the ground and started crying. A few seconds later, I felt two arms wrap around me, but I didn't bother to push them away. All I was worried about was Emily.

**Emily's POV**

I wonder what's taking them so long? I'll go see what they're up to.

"...All I want right now is to be a part of this family. To be Emily's father like I was supposed to." What? He's not my father! He can't be. We look nothing like each other. Wait, do I have his eyes? No, nuh-uh! He just comes back all of a sudden and thinks he can be my father? I won't let him.

I turned around and ran the other way. Away from the house, away from him, and away from my mommy. Now, lets see if they can find me.

**Alice's POV**

Me and Jasper were sitting in the living room, enjoying the silence. Something kept trying to get into my mind, making my vision blurry, but then it went away. I didn't pay attention to it, though.

Jasper kissed my cheek and then my vision went completely blurry.

_-:-_

_Emily was watching Edward and Bella talk._

"_...All I want right now is to be a part of this family. To be Emily's father like I was supposed to."_

_Emily then looked like she was about to start crying. She turned around and ran the opposite direction..._

_-:-_

**Tanya's POV**

For some reason, Bella had called me and my two sisters, Irina and Josephine, into the dining room. When we all went in there, everyone else was already in there. Everyone except one, _Emily._

Carlisle stood at the head of the table and cleared his throat. "Alright, everyone, please be seated," Everyone sat down and he started again. "Now, Bella called this meeting because we have some very important news. Bella, would you like to tell them or should I?" Bella shook her head no. "Alright, then. Earlier today, Bella, Edward, and Emily were playing hide and seek. For some reason, Emily ran away."

_Oh, no, not Emily! I wonder where she could have gone?! _Everyone started talking amongst themselves. I heard Emmett say, "Where would she go?"

A couple more questions were shouted out before Carlisle continued, "Listen! We are starting a search party today. We are going to search high and low, everywhere we can think of. Now, the only question is, who is with who?"

**A/N: This was a short chapter, but I felt it would be better if I cut it right there. This, I think, is the fastest update I've ever done! Now, I added Josephine in the story. I don't remember how big the Denali Coven was or if it even said, so I just made it Tanya, Irina, and Josephine. Hehe! I L U my readers and reviewers!**


	16. Searching

**A/N: WOW! Someone mentioned a flaw in my story to me earlier today, but don't worry I fixed it! In my story, Emily is around 5 years old, but yet Edward met her two years after him and Bella split. That should make Emily about 1 ½ years old, but she's not. Thanks lolly12, for bringing that to my attention! And thank you, my readers and reviewers, for making my story very popular...even though, I don't think it's very good! **

**Chapter Sixteen: Searching**

_A couple more questions were shouted out before Carlisle continued, "Listen! We are starting a search party today. We are going to search high and low, everywhere we can think of. Now, the only question is, who is with who?"_

**Alice's POV**

By the time we split up, it was already dark. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Tanya, and I were all in a group. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Irina, and Josephine were all in another. Edward, Bella, Tanya, Irina, and Josephine all got into Edward's Volvo. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett all got into Carlisle's Mercedes. I started to get into the driver's seat of my Porsche, with Jasper in the passenger seat, when I had another vision.

_-:-_

_Emily was walking down a sidewalk, looking very scared. It looked like it had just finished raining. There were puddles on the sidewalk she was on. There were warehouses everywhere. The light posts along the sidewalk didn't work, so it was very dark. On one side of the warehouse, there was a sign. It read, 'Fishery and Docking'. It must be nearby water._

_Emily turned around and looked at someone behind her. The person was wearing a hooded jacket, so I couldn't see who it was. All that I could see is that they were tall. _

_Emily started walking faster and so did the person behind her. She got more scared and started running. Then, the person behind her jumped in front of her and grabbed her. She screamed and knocked the mystery person's hood off. It was Marcus, from the Volturi..._

_-:-_

I came back to reality from my vision. That's when I noticed that everyone had stopped dead in their tracks, waiting to hear what I had seen.

"I saw Emily." I stated dimly. I heard Bella and Edward sigh with relief. "She was walking down a street, probably somewhere close by. She couldn't have gone far," I looked down at my feet, knowing that I had to tell them what had happened, fast. "Bella, Emily was kidnapped." Bella broke down in sobs in Edward's arms. His eyes urged me to go on.

"At first, I couldn't see who the kidnapper was, but when he grabbed her she was being smart. She was kicking and screaming, trying to hurt him in anyway possible. While trying to do so, she knocked his hood off and it revealed who he was. His name is Marcus. He is from Volterra and he is part of the Volturi from Italy. The Volturi is a big clan of vampires that live in Volterra, protecting it from vampires, like themselves. It's like they believe that they can feed on their citizens, but no one else can," I started on my rampage, complaining about the Volturi. Carlisle gave me a demanding look, as if telling me that it wasn't the time or the place, so I continued. "Anyways, they also try to protect our secret. They believe that any human that knows the vampire secret, should be killed. That is why I think they are doing this. Bella, I know that Emily is a half-vampire, half-human like you, but they think otherwise. They believe that she is a human. That's why they are kidnapping her. They don't want to risk Emily telling the secret, but what they don't know is that she would also be telling her secret. She's only five years old! We really need to find her before she gets hurt!" I turned around and sobbed into Jasper's shoulder. If I could cry, now would be the time to do it.

I finally stopped sobbing and turned around to face everyone again. Esme went and wrapped her shoulders around Bella and Edward. Even though Edward didn't know Emily that well, she was still his daughter and he was scared for her.

Rosalie then spoke up. "Wouldn't they be able to tell whether or not she was part-human, part-vampire? I mean, I can tell that Bella is. Her scent is different than that of a vampire and that of a human. It's sort of like a mixture between the two."

"I don't know." Carlisle shook his head. I could tell this was just too overwhelming to him and everyone else. "Alice, can you tell us anything about this place where you saw Emily get kidnapped?"

I thought long and hard about my vision. I tore it apart, piece by piece. "I don't know. It was really dark," I concentrated harder. "There were warehouses all around her and it had just rained. Wait," everyone gasped and held their breath–even though they didn't need to. "I see a sign. I can't really read what it says. 'Fishe-...dock'? Something like that. I can't tell!" I shook my head, making myself believe I was worthless.Jasper took me in his arms again, running his hands up and down my back, trying to soothe me.

"Alice! That's great! That place you're seeing is 'Fishery down by the Dock'! It's a fishing shop down by the waters. Come on lets go!" Irina screamed.

We all got into our cars and raced to the fishery. When we got there, we noticed that everything was dark, just like my vision. There were many warehouses around. Emily could be in any one of them.

Then I thought of something. "Edward, can you hear Marcus' thoughts?" If he could hear them and figure out which one he was in, it would lead us to Emily.

I looked over at Edward. He closed his eyes and his brow furrowed. He was probably trying to figure out which voice in his head was Marcus' voice. Edward then looked up, disappointed.

"I can't hear his thoughts. He probably suspected us trying to follow him, so he blocked his mind from me."

"Hey! Over here!" Irina motioned the group to follow her. "Look, here is the sign that you saw Alice. Maybe she's in here!" Everyone looked around at each other. We seriously didn't know what to do.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Of course, Emmett is always ready to face the devil-so to speak.

Then, we split up into our groups. My group went around back and Edward's group went around front.

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I cautiously walked into the warehouse, hand in hand. I was surprised that Bella was letting me hold her hand, but ever since Emily went missing, she really didn't care.

"Emily? Emily!" Bella screamed around, hoping Emily would respond.

I heard a noise and turned to my left. The sight I saw made the monster inside of me rage. Emily was gagged and tied up to a chair. Her eyes held many unshed tears that were threatening to fall down her delicate face.

"Oh, Emily!" Bella let go of my hand and ran over to her. She took the gag out of Emily's mouth and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry," Emily said as Bella was untying her from the chair.

"Hello, Edward."

**A/N: Hmmm...I wonder who it could be. Of course, we all know who it is...because if you don't, you obviously didn't read the chapter! Right now, I have a dilemma. I have no idea how the next scenes are going to go down. If you have any suggestions please state them. I will use any/all of them that I can! So, because I want to get this next chapter perfect, it might take longer for me to get it out! I L U my readers and reviewers! P.S.–There is a story on my favorites list, Whatever It Takes. It's really good, you should read it!**


	17. Healing Mommy and Daddy

**A/N: Sorry, guys! I haven't updated in a while and for that I am truly sorry! My computer has been going crazy (literally) and I just couldn't figure out quite yet how to write this chapter. I have an idea of my own for Emily's power, but two of my reviewers gave me some good ideas and I'm going to stick to them. I'll tell you who they are at the end of the chapter!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Healing Mommy and Daddy**

"_Hello, Edward."_

**Bella's POV**

I looked over at Edward and realized we weren't alone. Edward and Marcus were at each others necks. I couldn't quite tell what they were saying, but I could tell by the looks on their faces, that it wasn't good.

I finished untying Emily and hugged her dearly. We both looked up at Edward and Marcus. This time, Marcus had Edward backed up against the wall. Edward was growling, showing Marcus his teeth.

I ushered Emily over to Alice to keep her safe while I helped Edward.

I charged at the two of them and pushed Marcus back against the wall. I wrapped my hand around his throat and I growled as I said, "Marcus, you will not harm the people I love, EVER!" I shoved him harder against the wall, leaving an imprint of his body.

Marcus chuckled loudly and looked at Edward. "Oh, look, Edward, your little, fragile, Bella has come to save you." He turned his gaze back to me, "How pathetic!"

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground sliding backwards. I hit a wall and just the impact itself made the whole warehouse shake. I left an indention of about two feet in the wall. I stood up, still shaky from my damage. Edward saw the hurt in my eyes and jumped on Marcus.

"STOP!" I said as I reached the two quarreling vampires. Edward stopped and looked at me with a very clueless look on his face. _"Just let me handle him."_I thought, knowing Edward could hear me. He shook his head violently. _"Come on, Edward. I'm not that weak, fragile girl you once knew. I'm different and you know it. I can do this." _Edward looked at me with pain and longing in his eyes.

Meanwhile, our little argument gave Marcus an advantage. He pinned Edward to the ground, holding him in place. Edward growled ferociously as Marcus ripped his arms off.

By this time, I was very angry. I charged at Marcus as fast as I could and had him up against the wall again, except this time, I wasn't going to let him go. I started clawing at his neck, trying to dismember his head.

Just as I was about to rip his head off, he grabbed my hand and ripped it from my arm. I growled at him, baring my teeth.

"MOMMY!" I heard Emily yell. I turned and looked at her again. Her face held so much pain. That pain gave me the willpower to continue. I turned around to face Marcus with my new-found rage burning within me.

I didn't rip his head off at first. I really wanted him to suffer. I ripped his left arm from his body. As I did that, he growled right in my ear, but that didn't stop me. I ripped off his other arm and listened to him growl again, only louder.

_Now, Bella, NOW!_ Edward thought, urging me to rip off his head. I took my only hand and grabbed him by the neck. I closed my eyes as I slung his body around and waited for the sound of his flesh being torn.

When the weight load felt lighter, I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. Marcus's crimson eyes were the only things I saw.

**Emily's POV**

Mommy and daddy were both hurt really bad. I know all of this is my fault. I didn't want to believe that Edward was my daddy, but right now, it didn't matter. All I knew, is that they needed to heal and fast.

I ran over to them while Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie set the man's body on fire. I looked at their wounds and was so scared, but I felt like I knew what to do.

"Hey, mommy, can I try something?" She looked up at me and smiled.

I took her hand and put it back into its rightful place. I put my hand over the wound and felt it getting hot. I looked down and saw a bright light coming from my hand. I looked up at mommy, wide-eyed and amazed. She had the same look on her face.

After a few seconds, I felt the heat die down. I looked at her hand and saw the most amazing thing ever. Mommy's hand was back on her arm.

"Mommy! I've got a power! Now, I'm like you!" I jumped into mommy's lap and hugged her neck very tightly. She laughed a little bit. I think she was very tired after fighting that man.

"Hey, Em, I think you should go help Edward now." I looked over at him and noticed just how badly he was hurt. It looked like I should have helped him before mommy, but I just couldn't.

I shook my head and slowly walked over to him as mommy started talking to, I think his name was Carlisle.

"Daddy," I said as I looked at him. He turned to me, smiling and looking very dazzled. What did I say? Oh, I called him daddy. I giggled a little and continued, "can I help you with that?" I pointed down to his arms and smiled. He still had a smile on his face, so I started helping him anyways.

I took his left arm in my hands first. I put it back in its place and put my hand over it. I felt the same heat I did earlier when I was helping mommy. The heat died down and then I grabbed his other arm and did the same thing.

After I was done, he said, "Thanks, Emmy." I smiled and jumped into his lap, hugging him.

**Carlisle's POV**

We ran in the warehouse as soon as possible. I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie burning what looked like the remains of Marcus's body. I looked over at Emily and Bella. She sat down beside her. I noticed that she had a light coming from her hand. _She's got her power!_

After Emily left, I went over to talk to Bella.

"Hi, Bella, how are you feeling?" She jumped.

"Oh, hi Carlisle. I'm feeling better now, thanks to Emily. She has her power now! She has the ability to heal!" She smiled and started chuckling.

**Edward's POV**

_What am I going to do now? Both of my arms are gone and it will take forever for them to heal. Now, Bella will never want me._

"Daddy," I heard someone say. I looked up to see Emily's bright emerald eyes shining down on me. _Wait, what did she just say? Daddy?_ All I could do was smile. She smiled back and continued, "can I help you with that?" She pointed down at my arms, but I didn't know what she was talking about. I didn't know what to say, so I just kept on smiling. She laughed at me and sat down beside me. She pulled my left arm up to my body and put her hand over it. It started getting hot and it surprised me. I looked down and saw a bright light coming from her hand. When the light died down, I noticed that my arm was back in its place. She did my other arm the same way.

When she was done, I smiled at her and said, "Thanks Emmy." She smiled back and jumped in my lap. She hugged my neck tightly and it made me smile even more. _Emily actually called me daddy!!_

**A/N: How did you like the chapter! I didn't like it at first, but I started liking it after a while lol! The two reviewers names are DeanParker and lyngan!! Credit to you two! Amazing ideas! I know that vampires can heal themselves, but not very fast. What Emily's power does is it just speeds the healing process up for vampires. And for anything else she can heal, it just heals it...hehe...I'm sad to say that this story is about to end! It's amazing! There will probably just be a prologue after this and that's it!**


	18. Forever Connected

**A/N: Im sad to say that this is the last chapter of Forever Connected. However, I am going to be posting some ideas for another story. Now, keep in mind that I can only work on one story at a time. For one, I would get confused and two, my computer is so messed up! Right now, I'm using my grandmothers...Anyways, to the story!...(This is what you've been waiting for!)**

**Chapter Eighteen: Connected Forever**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting at my desk, writing a poem, when I heard a soft knock on the door. It was Edward. I heard the doorknob turn slowly. Edward walked in and I turned to smile at him, then started writing again. I knew that if I smiled at him anymore, I wouldn't be sitting in this chair, but instead in his arms.

I felt a slight breeze and then felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Meet me in the backyard." He kissed my earlobe slightly. I turned around to kiss his lips gently in return, but he was already gone. _I wonder what has him in a hurry?_

I walked downstairs. As I walked to the conservatory, I noticed that no one was here. Usually, I saw at least three or more people in the living room, but I saw none.

I opened the double doors that lead to the backyard. I looked around and gasped in shock. The gazebo had lights all around it, draped all along the sways of the wood. There were yellow rose petals leading from the doors to the gazebo. I followed the trail and took in the scent of the roses. Their scent was amazing. I stopped to pick up a single yellow rose lying on the ground. With it, there was a note. It read:

_Follow the petals._

_Edward_

That was all it said. As I started along the path again, I noticed a faint sound. It was my lullaby. The notes weaved in and out of my ear, leaving me speechless.

I stepped up the two single stairs of the gazebo and looked up. My eyes met with Adonis himself. Edward was dressed in a white button-up shirt, black slacks, and shiny black shoes. His eyes were smoldering, but yet, they held some sort of emotion I couldn't quite get. Nervous or anxious maybe? I couldn't tell.

He smiled and walked up to my slowly, intertwining our hands together. "Hello, beautiful." I blushed slightly at his compliment and all I could do was smile.

Edward sat me down on the gazebo bench. It, too, was covered with rose petals. The only difference was the ones on the bench were red. I went to sit my yellow rose down and when I did, I noticed there was a red rose sitting on the bench. I picked it up and sniffed the soft petals. I looked at Edward with a puzzling look on my face.

"What are these roses for?" I looked into his topaz eyes and almost melted.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked grin and said, "Bella, at first, our relationship was nothing more than friendship, but I knew that it wouldn't end up that way. No, our relationship grew into much more than that. The love that I have for you could never compare to anything else in this world," He stopped and ran his hand through his disheveled hair nervously. Then, he did something simple, but it made my heart race all the same. Edward got down on one knee. "Bella, you and Emily are the most important people in my life now. I want to become a father to Emily and a husband to you. Will you marry me?"

I just about fainted when he said those last four words. I never thought in my life that I would get married. And now, here Edward was, down on one knee, asking me to be his wife.

_Wife._

I looked at him and smiled. Being Edward's wife never sounded better. I hugged his neck tightly and moreless screamed, "YES, Edward, yes! I'll marry you!"

He let out a breath slightly, as if he had been holding it in. He pulled out of the hug and smiled. "I love you, soon-to-be wife."

I smiled the same smile back and said, "I love you too, soon-to-be husband." He kissed my nose gently and then rested his forehead against mine.

We stared into one another's eyes for what seemed like hours, even though it was only mere minutes. Our peace and quiet ended, though, because the family, Edward's and mine both, came busting through the doors, shouting for joy.

Alice was the first one to come up to me. She nearly knocked me over by jumping up and hugging me. "Yay! Finally, Bella is to become my sister-in-law!" She got a mysterious glint in her eyes before saying, "Ooooohhh! Can I be your wedding planner?! Oh, please, oh please, OH PLEASE!?" She put on her famous pout face and I just couldn't refuse.

**Edward's POV**

First, Carlisle and Esme came up to me and congratulated me. There were the only two people in the world who knew just how afraid I was of just the thought of Bella refusing the proposal. Well, Jasper did too, but I actually told Carlisle and Esme about it.

Next, was the rest of my family, excluding Alice. She was still torturing Bella about planning the wedding. Emmett patted me on the back and took me into a bear-tight hug. Now I knew what Bella was talking about when she said bone-crushing, even though his hugs would never hurt me, I could still feel the squeezing.

Rosalie came up to me next. She looked down as she said, "Look, Edward, I know that Bella and I don't get along very well, but I am truly happy for the both of you. I know how much it means to marry the person you love." By this time, she had raised her head up, smiling.

Jasper hugged me, but not as hard as Emmett. He congratulated Bella and I on the wedding. He promised that he would help me give Bella some space when Alice had outdone things.

I smiled at Jasper at what he said as he turned around to go get Alice. I didn't even notice when Tanya had walked up behind me until I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned around as she said, "Bella may have forgiven you, but I haven't. She was a total wreck when she came here. All I can say is that you better not hurt her ever again or you will be hiding out for the rest of your life."

I looked at her and tried to stay as calm as possible. "Look, Tanya, I promise you that I won't hurt Bella. If I hurt her, I will only be hurting myself."

She glared at me. "And why do you say that?"

I smiled. "Well, lets just say, that Bella and I are connected forever."

**A/N: Awwwww...that was so sweet...if I do say so myself...anyways...It's so sad that it's over, but guess what! I'm gonna write more, so don't worry! I'll have the ideas for the new story posted up later on today! Be on the lookout! I L U my readers & reviewers! **


	19. Sequel Or Something New!

**A/N: Okay! So, I'm finished with Forever Connected and I'm thinking..I should do another story! So, here are some new ideas for it!**

**Idea A**

_Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends forever. When they were little, they both had the biggest crushes on each other. Well, now it's their junior year of high school. Bella is realizing that the feelings are coming back, but are they for Edward? Will Bella tell him? What happens when Edward asks Bella to PROM?! Will she tell his girlfriend, Rosalie, the truth? ALL HUMAN(Based on true life, but I'm going to change the ending...)_

**Idea B**

_Summary: "Yes! Finally, it's my sixteenth birthday! I am now officially a Cullen!" Today is Emily's sixteenth birthday and she can finally change her last name to Cullen. Who is this mysterious guy who has come to wish Emily a happy birthday? And what is that feeling Emily gets whenever she's near him-electricity?_

**Idea A-**5 votes-keep 'em coming!

**Idea B-**3 votes-If you are an Idea B lover, you better vote!

**A/N: Okay, so there they are! I'll put up a poll on my profile to make it more official! I was going to do another one where Edward is a player of the school and Bella is a girl who's caught his attention...but there are just so many of those! I L U my R&R's so keep 'em coming and make sure that when you review, you tell which one you want to read...**


End file.
